Help Me!
by Don't-just-don't
Summary: 10/OC-Bonnie never thought she'd have the chance to complete her wish, but on the day that she runs into The Doctor, what more can she do but hope that he lets her stay. Nobody knows how long she had waited for that moment, for The Doctor to find her and invite her along. And she would be only to quick to accept. Who wouldn't? It was The Doctor! And she has so much to tell him!
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is my first ever Doctor Who story, so I hope you enjoy. If not, let me know of anything you think I could improve. Also, heads up, this is a 10/OC Fanfiction, and I hope it does eventually go on to 11/OC if it all goes along well and you enjoy. When, or if, I get reviews, I'll repost comments and replies at the beginning so be on the lookout. Thanks! **

**Also this first Prologue with be in the perspective of the 10****th**** Doctor, but afterwards it will be from my OCs. **

There really wasn't anything left to do on Earth after what had just occurred. The Hospital was safely back from the moon, with only a few deaths (Which he still felt bad about), AND The Doctor had just asked Martha Jones, a pre-med student to travel with him for one trip.

He was actually just about to follow the young woman into the TARDIS when he felt a small voice nagging at the back of his mind.

_'__Help me' _it whispered, causing the Doctor to pause and glance around him, confused as he couldn't pinpoint the location of the voice.

"Did you hear that?" The Doctor asked Martha, who had stopped to look back at him.

"Hear what?" she asked, following his example and glancing around the street.

The Doctor glanced back at her, his brow furrowed as he said, "That voice. It asked to be saved…"

_'__Help me!' _

"There is it again!" The Doctor shouted, moving from where he was halfway through the TARDIS doors into the open, hoping that might make a small difference. "It's gotten even worse…"

A few minutes passed, and he was just about to give up, passing it off as his own imagination, when a blood-curdling scream split the air, causing The Doctor to immediately perk up and run towards the sound, Martha following.

He rounded a corner, going down a narrow alleyway towards the deserted back pass of a line of buildings. Well, almost deserted.

A woman, most likely around her late 20's, was leaning against a brick wall, her legs shaking and ready to give out on her, her hands pressed to her stomach. It was obvious that she had been the one to scream.

The Doctor and Martha rushed forwards, and her gaze flew up to meet theirs. But her eyes were empty, seeing them but not noticing they were there.

"Help me," she whispered, before sliding down the brick wall, gasping and wheezing for breathe that wouldn't come through. The Doctor knelt by her side, gently prying the woman's hands from her stomach as Martha leant over them, trying to assess the damage while comforting the girl.

The woman's hands were finally moved away, giving the Doctor a perfect view of her Stomach, where the Dark red substance which was quite obviously blood seeped through a slash in her shirt, staining the white material crimson.

"Martha," The Doctor called quickly, not realising that the woman was right by his side, ready to help, "Go to the TARDIS, now! Done the hall, the first door on the right, turn on the machine by pressing the small blue button, and pulling the lever right beside it. Go!"

The girl took off down the street, running as fast as she could. Meanwhile, the Doctor was pulling off his jacket, wrapping around the woman's stomach as tight as she could to keep the pressure on. Her eyes were barely open, her mind most likely only just registering how crucial it was to stay awake.

He reached down and picked her in his arms as gently as he could, her head cradling against his chest as her gasps turned to soft whimpers. The Doctor glanced down at her periodically as he jogged back to the TARDIS, his mind preoccupied from anything but getting this strange woman to safety.

He turned a corner and saw the TARDIS, and his hearts gave a small leap of hope as he reached the door and pushed his way through. Martha was waiting anxiously by the door he'd pointed her down, and she quickly jumped to the side as he ran passed her and laid the girl down on an examination table, where a lamp-like device with a large metal shade was leaning over her.

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the Device, only stopping when a bright golden glow started to emanate from the shade, spreading across her body and leaving small yellow specks all over her, where the mainly seemed to cluster around the wound in her stomach. Nano-genes.

Martha, who had never seen anything like it, leant over the woman with large eyes, watching as pink new skin started to stretch over the gaping slit in her stomach. The Doctor just stood silently, waiting patiently for the woman to wake. The nano-genes vanished shortly after they had arrived, leaving the woman breathing easier than before.

The Doctor leant over her, and saw much to his surprise that the wound had not completely healed, and the flesh where it used to be was soft and pink. He frowned, confused, and looked up at the Subatomic Robot respirator. It was set to human, so why wasn't the wound healing.

But that didn't matter at the moment, because as he was looking the way, the woman had sat up and gasped, her hands flying to her stomach as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to stop. The Doctor and Martha stood starting at her, waiting for her to respond.

Her eyes flew open, and she blinked, turning from Martha to him. Then her jaw dropped and she said, shocked.

"Doctor!"

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope this caught your interest, and if you liked it I should tell you that the next chapters will be a _lot _longer. Anyway, I was writing this at 11pm, so that isn't to bad. I'm usually up till about 4 on holidays, and then I sleep for the whole day. Turning nocturnal I guess. Also, a lot more things will be explained in the next chapter, like my OC's back story and her name and all of that, plus a little secret that I hope you guys enjoy finding out. **


	2. Really Just Another Prologue

**Okay, that was just a little introduction part, of how she met The Doctor and Martha, but believe me there is going to be so many more surprises and twists as well. Also thanks to anyone that reviewed. **

"Doctor!"

She stared at him in complete disbelief, eyes shining strangely as she pressed a bloodied hand to her mouth and quickly withdrew it away, sputtering at the taste.

"Oh, that is horrible," she shuddered, flicking her tongue slightly to help get rid of the taste. Martha was grinning now that she was alright, as was The Doctor, but he was still curious about this curious girl with the curious eyes and the curious clothes.

The girl looked from Martha to The Doctor smiling slightly as she extended her hand to Martha.

"Hello there," she said brightly, then withdrew her hand as she remembered the blood. "One second," she said, looking around and obviously spotting something, as not a few seconds had passed before she jumped off the table and was walking towards a tap that didn't look like a tap but rather a skinny long piece of metal with small grooves to keep the water flow.

She moved the tap-that-wasn't-a-tap down, and a small sprout of water came pouring down, just enough for the woman to wash the blood from her hands.

She turned back to them, having finished, and held out her hands one more.

"Hello there again," she smiled, and Martha grinned back, impressed for some off reason with this girl.

"I'm Bonnie Robbins," the woman said brightly, "and you are?"

"Martha Jones," the dark woman responded, shaking her hand firmly. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, um…" Bonnie frowned slightly, trying to remember what had happened in the best detail. "I- I was walking home from work, and I have no idea why, but I just thought I'd take a shortcut down the back pass. Must be an idiot, getting myself into danger like that…" she mumbled the last bit to herself, but seemed to pull herself out of the thought, because next second she was continuing on.

"Anyway, this big guy came up behind me and stuck a knife in my stomach, obviously." She took a deep breath, grimacing in disgust as she recalled completely what had happened, and how she had automatically called out the one person she knew could help. It had become a bit of a reflex know, but she had never expected anyone to _actually _respond. Thinking of that, she turned to the man himself.

"Bonnie Robbins," she held her hand out to him gingerly, her stomach twisting with nerves as she realised how close she was to touching the man who had nagged at the back of her mind for centuries.

"How did you do that?" He asked her immediately, his brow lowered in confusion as he stared at her. She lowered her eyes nervously and asked, trying to sound as though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"That voice!" The Doctor responded. "It was calling out. 'Help me.'"

Bonnie kept her eyes looked on her fiddling hands, and said quiet seriously, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"And how do you know who I am?"

Bonnie smiled at that. "I work for the new Torchwood. With Jack Harkness, and Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper." She raised her eyes brows hopefully, waiting for him to nod in recognition.

But all he did was frown deeper and ask, "The _new _Torchwood?"

"Well yeah, when the last one kind of blew up in their faces, we built a knew better one that was actually focused on not only saving the world but making sure it was done in a righteous way so there was no more unnecessary deaths."

The Doctor looked slightly thoughtful at that, while Martha still stared at the girl, impressed. But the silence didn't last long as The Doctor soniced the equipment off and lead them out of the Med-bay, back towards what appeared to be the control room.

Bonnie entered the room slowly after the other two, her gaze flickering slowly over the whole room and back again, her mouth opening in an 'O' shape. Her gaze met The Doctor's and it was clear that he was waiting for a reaction.

"This is amazing!" she shouted, as she spun in a circle to get the full effect. "It's been so long…" she mumbled though The Doctor and Martha heard her.

"What had?" Martha asked, walking up to the girl and patting her on the shoulder. While the two stood together, The Doctor took this time to fully appreciate the girl, despite the denial that he was _just looking. _

She had pale skin, though it held a soft glow to it. Her hair was brown, though it had a few soft shadings of dark blonde, which glowed caramel from the light in the TARDIS. Her eyes were such a dark brown, and they were completely flowed, with no highlight except for a small amber ring that ran through the middle of her iris.

Her clothes were fairly simple, just a plain purple button-down sleeve shirt and black trousers. An un-buttoned blazer was over her shirt, and black Loren Zi shoes. It would have all looked very nice if she wasn't covered in drying blood.

The Doctor drew his gaze away as fast as he could, having realised what he had been doing, and instead moved forwards to sit on the Captain's chair, leaning forwards slightly with his elbows on his knees.

Bonnie turned from what she was doing, and smiled softly as she looked at The Doctor. Of course she had noticed that he was staring, and her mind gave its usual nudge towards his. Into his mind.

There was something very different about this girl. She looked like a human, spoke like a human, even smelt like a human (which was weird but it came from living on planet Earth for so long…But Bonnie was the furthest thing from one. In fact, she was one of the last of her kind. There was only one other known in the whole of time and space.

Time Lord.

o.O

Well, more specifically, a Time Lady. There was a difference, though both did come from Gallifrey, and both were able to regenerate. But Time Ladies were much more…Peculiar. They _did _have two hearts, but you would only be able to hear one unless you knew two were there, which was both a blessing and a curse. Mainly because The Doctor really would have no idea what she was, just assuming that she was the average Human.

And that was a big problem for her. It appeared that he already had a companion to keep him company, so Bonnie wouldn't be able to explain to him what was happening. Not that she would. She couldn't risk that.

Fingering the bracelet wrapped around her wrist, she thought of its use, and how handy it had come in. The bracelet had a practically unnoticeable Perception filter around it, meaning that anyone could see her, but not really notice her. Well, in a sense that being noticed was when it came to humans.

Her friends always wondered why no guy ever really noticed her, because they wouldn't deny that she was fairly good-looking. Well, as they put it, incredibly Gorgeous. But back to the point. It was only more important now that she kept that filter on, otherwise the thing she had hoped would happen for centuries would finally come to pass.

There was a sort of ritual on Gallifrey, one that almost every single Time Lord and Lady went to some stage in their life. It was the unlucky once that missed out. This ritual was called a 'Bonding ceremony.'

The population of Gallifrey had been slowly decreasing, but that wasn't a good thing. The Time lords and ladies had spent years trying to find their bond, someone who they could really _connect _to, but less and less people were finding theirs every year, as the Time war started. So, in the thought that they would never find their bond, they went to someone else who too had the same doubts. But those never lasted. For so long they had wondered what had caused the death of all children born to un-bonded parents. Even now they still wondered why it happened.

So once a year, there would be a MASSIVE gathering, everyone from all over the planet would come to take part. Really this was just a 'social gathering' as the humans would put it. But it was so much more. A chance to find your bond, to save the children and be happy. Bonnie had been a lucky one.

It had been the second time she had gone to one of these gatherings, and she had been sitting in the corner calmly, her eyes closed as though she were asleep, but really she was just listening. She knew it the moment she heard him, smiling and laughing with his friend, and her eyes had flown open to stare at him, her stare burning into the back of her head. If he just turned around…

But Bonnie had been a coward. She had found her bond, _finally, _and she had ran, terrified. Because that was The Doctor, and her father would be furious. And her brother would be happy. So she ran, and while she ran, she felt her hearts snap into a million tony pieces, burying themselves in her lungs and making her breath come in short gasps. She turned back and glanced at the building in which they had gathered, to see her brother grinning at her happily. He had known what had happened. He was the friend The Doctor had been talking to.

Her brother waved her back, but she moved around and kept walking, away from the 'party.' Away from her bond…

And she was such an idiot! Why hadn't she stayed, and talked to him? But there were two types of bonds, the ones that ran, terrified, and the ones that smiled and laughed and said hello. Those were the happy ones, the ones that didn't mind their life changing, even if it was such a huge change.

But Bonnie, she just ran to her TARDIS, and went to the first place she thought of, the most magnificent place, aside from Gallifrey. Earth. It was disgusting to think that if she had stayed that little bit longer, he would have turned, and he would never have gone through such pain.

Bonnie sighed, and pulled her thoughts together. It would do no good to dwell on unpleasant memories and regrets. She pulled a smiled onto her face, and turned to The Doctor.

"Sorry to inconvenience you," she said, though her mind was screaming at her to shut up. "But I've taken your time up for long enough. I-I should be off."

She turned towards the door, and felt an incredibly surprising fear grow in her chest. It was still a fair way back to her house, and she knew the streets were lined with criminals right now. But she squared her shoulders, sucked in a deep breath, and started walking forwards, one of her hands pressed to her slowly healing wound as she walked away from them.

"Doctor, you can't make her leave," she heard Martha hiss, through the Doctor's mind. That was another thing about bonding. If you _are _bonded to someone, you make a small physic link to their mind, where you can sometimes read and send thoughts back and forth. That link grows stronger once the bond had been completed.

"I'm not making her leave," The Doctor hissed back, and Bonnie's hearts leapt slightly, though she kept walking, acting as though she wasn't begging to stay in her mind. She reached the door, and turned to smile at them.

"Thanks for your help, Martha, Doctor." She grinned, though it didn't reached her eyes, and stepped out of the TARDIS.

_'__Wait for it' _she heard the Doctor's thought in her mind (though he didn't know that) and laughed softly, knowing what he was thinking. So humouring him, she gasped loudly and shouted.

"What on Earth! It's-" She broke off, adding affect, and ran around the outside of the Police Box, hearing The Doctor's laugh in her mind. Bonnie reached the front of the TARDIS again, and ran back through the doors to stare at them.

"It's bigger on the inside!" His favourite line. The Doctor smiled, while Martha laughed, but it stopped immediately as she asked, "Different Dimension right? The interior is a different dimension then the exterior, which is why it's bigger on the inside! Dimensional Dams!"

The Doctor stared at her in surprise, and said slowly, "Yes… How did you figure that out? I've never told anyone at Torchwood that."

Bonnie fumbled, trying to cover up her mistake, and made up a quick lie.

"Ah, you know Jack's Vortex manipulator. Well, I had one, and I'm actually from the…52th Century, believe it or not."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment later, considering any other possibility, then turned back to the TARDIS.

"Well, close the door," he said, not looking at her as he pulled a lever on the TARDIS. Bonnie frowned at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you want to come don't you?" The Doctor asked, finally glancing up at her.

"Really?" Bonnie asked softly, frowning at the thought of him just messing with her.

The Doctor smiled, sensing her doubt, and said, "Really."

Bonnie smiled and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, glancing at Martha who was smiling, then back to The Doctor, who had a small grin on his face. The hidden Time Lady closed the door behind her, and walked back to the console, where Martha put an arm around her.

"Where too, ladies?" The Doctor asked, smiling at them.

Martha and Bonnie glanced at each other, grinning, before turning back to The Doctor.

"Anywhere!"

**Thanks again for reading. If you have any questions just ask.**


	3. The Shakespeare Code - Part 1

Martha and Bonnie stood side by side, watching as The Doctor got the TARDIS ready for traveling, and Bonnie couldn't help but notice the few things that he was getting just a tad wrong. Of course, she remembered her brother telling her that he had failed the test.

"So is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff?" Martha asked, glancing around at the lack of people. "Where is everyone?"

"Just me."

"All on your own?" Martha asked sadly.

The Doctor, not even glancing at her, said, "Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had. There was recently, a friend of mine. Rose, her name was." He finally looked up. "Rose. And we were together. Anyway."

Bonnie knew Rose. She had heard The Doctor thinking of her, about their travels. She had to admit that she had been a bit jealous of Rose, spending so much time with The Doctor. She was the closest he had been to anyone since the Time War.

"Where is she now?" Martha and Bonnie asked together, glancing at each other for a second afterwards. Of course, Bonnie knew where she was, but it would seem a bit strange that she wouldn't ask.

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. She's-" The Doctor looked up at them sternly and pointed a finger. "Not that you're replacing her."

"Never said we were," Martha said.

"Just one trip to say thanks," The Doctor said. "You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own." He looked back down at the console, his hand flying over a type-writer like keyboard.

"You're the one that kissed me," Martha said, following The Doctor around the Console. Bonnie looked away, trying not to think of it. She knew The Doctor could do what he wished, and that he only really did it to save people, but it was still painful to think about, knowing that he was gallivanting off with other woman when he should be hers.

The Doctor looked over Martha and said, "That was a genetic transfer!"

Martha grinned, and Bonnie couldn't help but do so as well at The Doctor's uncomfortableness.

"And if you will wear a tight suit," Martha said jokingly, as The Doctor once again moved around the Console.

"Now, don't!" The Doctor said, not really getting that she was teasing.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date," Martha continued.

"Stop it," The Doctor said, leaning over to stare her in the eyes.

Martha smiled, and said, "For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans."

The Doctor slowly grinned, glad that the joke was over, and said, "Good. Well, then." He turned around the console, sliding passed Bonnie who went over to join Martha. "Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?" he asked them.

"No," They both said, a tad nervously but with enthusiasm non-the-less.

The Doctor's lips curled up in a charming smile. "Off we go!"

The Doctor pulled down a lever hard, causing The TARDIS to dematerialise with a big jolt. The three of them hung onto the console for dear life, as they were thrown all around the place.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy," Martha shouted, her words slightly shaky.

The Doctor grinned and held out his hand to her.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones," He said, and turned to nod at Bonnie, "Miss Robbins."

Martha grinned. "It's my pleasure, Mister Smith."

o.O

The TARDIS was still bucking, Bonnie and Martha hanging on to the console, to keep their balance.

"But how do you travel in time?" Martha asked, yelling over the noise to be heard. "What makes it go?"

Bonnie laughed as she almost fell over, and shouted back, "Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight!"

The TARDIS came to a halt, and Martha fell to the floor, landing with a massive thump on her backside while Bonnie grinned strands of hair falling into her face that she didn't bother moving away.

"Blimey," Martha said, as Bonnie gave a hand to help her to her feet. "Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"Yes, and I failed it," The Doctor said quickly. "Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip, and one trip only. Outside this door, brave new world."

Martha ran towards the TARDIS doors, Bonnie following quickly, excitement etched onto both their faces.

"Where are we?" Martha asked softly, her eyes wondering around excitedly as she took it all in. Bonnie glanced around and, taking in the lack of cars and, from the looks of it, plumbing, guessed it was somewhere around the 16th Century.

"Take a look," The Doctor said as Martha stepped out. Bonnie waited a second, slightly nervous. She hadn't been out of the 21st century for so many years. The Doctor smiled at her, and said, "After you."

Bonnie stepped out of the big blue box into Southwark, which she kind've guessed from the look of it. There was washing hanging on lines below the overhanging eaves, scruffy urchins running around, and people shutting at each other all across the street.

"Oh, you are kidding me!" Martha gasped, looking around herself. "You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

"Mind out," The Doctor and Bonnie both said, reaching out to pull Martha back as a man emptied his slop bucket from an upstairs window.

"Gardez l'eau!" The man shouted down to them.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet," The Doctor said, starting to walk forwards, though around the slop. "Sorry about that."

"I've seen worse," Martha said offhandedly. "I've worked the late night shift A+E. But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can," The Doctor said, "Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films," Martha said sincerely. "You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race."

Bonnie tried to hold in her little smile, before saying, "Tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" Out of the corner of her eye, she caught The Doctor grinning slightly.

"What if, I don't know, what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha asked, guessing the butterfly idea wasn't working.

"Are you planning to?" The Doctor asked, a hint of a joke in his tone.

"No," Martha said immediately.

"Well, then."

"And this is London?" Martha asked.

"I think so," Bonnie said, unintentionally interrupting The Doctor. "Round about 1599."

The Doctor glanced at her in surprise, and Bonnie could feel the surprise in his mind, though she was finding it hard not to focus on the impressed side of him.

"Oh, but hold on," Martha said suddenly after a few seconds. "Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor and Bonnie asked together.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed," Martha said as though it were obvious.

"I'm not even human," The Doctor said, while frowned at her for feeling like that. "Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there. They've got recycling."

They watched, slightly disgusted, as man shovelled horse manure into a bucket.

"Water cooler moment."

They walked passed two men talking at a water barrel, then a preacher who was calling out.

"And the world will be consumed by flame!"

"Global warming," The Doctor said. "Oh, yes, and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to…"

The Doctor grabbed hold of Bonnie's hand, who in turn took Martha's, and they took off at a run along from the south end of old London Bridge, past St Mary Ovarie -Southwark Cathedral - to a view of…

"Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre!" The Doctor shouted excitedly. "Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetra decagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean," Martha gasped. "Is Shakespeare in there?"

"Oh, yes. Miss Jones, Miss Robbins," The Doctor grinned at them. "Will you accompany me to the theatre?"

Martha and Bonnie turned to each other, both grinning in anticipation, and Martha turned back to The Doctor to say, "Mister Smith, we will."

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare," The Doctor said, taking his hand slowly from Bonnie's as they followed him into the Theatre.

"Then I could get sectioned," Martha joked.

The three of them walked into the Globe Theatre to see that a performance had just finished, and the packed audience of about three thousand were applauding the actors. The Doctor, Bonnie and Martha had just caught the last bit of it, and were now applauding with everyone as the actors bowed.

"That's amazing!" Martha beamed. "Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

"London never changes."

"Where's Shakespeare?" Bonnie said loudly, trying to peak over the crowd from her shortened height, being only 5"6. "I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author!"

"Do people shout that?" Martha asked her. "Do they shout Author?"

"Author! Author!" A man shouted, and the crowd took up the chant.

"Well, they do now," The Doctor said.

Bonnie and Martha watched in amazement as Shakespeare came onto the stage, very full of himself, to rapturous applause.

"He's a bit different from his portraits," Martha noticed, having to peak over the heads just as well as Bonnie.

"Genius. He's a genius. The genius," The Doctor said passionately. "The most human _human_ there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouted, causing the stadium to erupt into laughter.

"Oh, well," The Doctor sighed.

"So much for that," Bonnie agreed.

"You should never meet your heroes," Martha said.

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that," Shakespeare called out, before pointing to a man in the crowd and shouting. "Oh, that's a wig!"

"I know what you're all saying," Shakespeare said, calming them down a bit. "Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius."

Then all of a sudden, he went rigid, and his face grew blank for a moment. Bonnie frowned as she stood on her toes, noticing the difference immediately.

"Did you see that?" she tilted her head back to asked The Doctor, who too was unsmiling.

"When?" Shakespeare asked, as people in the crowd 'ohhed,' "Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labour's Won."

The Doctor leant down to say quietly to her, "I definitely saw that."

o.O

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Loves Labour's Won," Martha said as they made their way through the crowd of people exiting the theatre.

"Exactly," Bonnie answered her. "The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why." The Doctor closed his mouth, having just been about to say that, and looked once more at Bonnie, impressed.

"Have you got a mini-disc or something?" Martha asked The Doctor, smirking as an idea formed in her head. "We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

"No," Bonnie and The Doctor said immediately.

"That would be bad," Martha said, though it sounded slightly like a question.

"Yeah, yeah."

Martha frowned slightly, then asked, "Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Well, I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." Bonnie turned to grin at the girl, not wanting her to leave at all, and they all headed off in the direction of Shakespeare's tavern.

o.O

"Hello!" The Doctor shouted, coming to the door of Shakespeare's office and room. "Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Shakespeare shook his head at him. "Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove-"

He broke off, catching sight of Bonnie and Martha now at The Doctor's shoulder, peeking out from around him.

"Hey, nonny nonny," he said to them. "Sit right down here next to me." Then he gestured to his two actors. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads," Dolly, a barmaid from downstairs said. "I think our William's found his new muse."

"Sweet ladies," the writer said, and Martha immediately stepped forwards, flattered. But Bonnie however, felt a hand grab her elbow softly, keeping her back, and she turned to see The Doctor looking at Shakespeare, a frown creasing his brow

Dolly and the actors left, leaving Bonnie, Martha and the Doctor to sit at the table.

"Such unusual clothes," Shakespeare said, his gaze sliding over Martha then Bonnie. "So fitted. But what is this."

He reached out a hand to touch the blooded slash in Bonnie's shirt, but she held up her hand, ready to slap him, and said, "Touch me, and you'll never write another story with those hands. Ever. Again."

"Ah, she's feisty," Shakespeare said, leaning back as The Doctor and Martha grinned. Shakespeare turned back to the dark skinned girl

"Er," Martha fumbled. "Verily, forsooth, egads."

"No, no, don't do that," The Doctor sighed, looking over at her. "Don't."

The Doctor pulled out his Physic paper and showed the writer.

"I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companion, Miss Martha Jones, and Bonnie Robbins."

"Interesting, that bit of paper," Shakespeare noted, leaning forwards in his chair. "It's blank."

"Oh, that's very clever," The Doctor said, still holding up the paper. "That proves it. Absolute genius."

"No, it says so right there," Martha protested. "Sir Doctor, Martha Jones, Bonnie Robbins. It says so."

"And I say it's blank."

"Psychic paper," The Doctor explained. "Er, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch," he muttered as he slipped the paper away into his pocket.

"Psychic?" Shakespeare asked, even more interested. "Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" He was obviously still thinking about Bonnie had said, for he did not even glance her way."

"What did you say?" Martha asked, shocked with a disbelieving smile on her face.

"Oops," he said "Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Martha said, disgusted slightly as she turned to face The Doctor and Bonnie.

"Its political correctness gone mad," The Doctor sighed, rubbing his face. Bonnie could feel the frustration rolling off him in waves. "Er, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia."

"Excuse me!"

They all turned to see a man in expensive clothes and wearing a gold chain of office enter. He was the official censor, from the Lord Chamberlain's office.

"Hold hard a moment," he continued. "This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round," Shakespeare said, hoping to settle it at that. But no.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine," The man, Lynley, shouted. "The script, now!"

"I _can't_," Shakespeare said firmly.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

Martha looked at The Doctor and Bonnie, wondering if they found it just as absurd as she did. "It's all go around here, isn't it?"

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order," Lynley said, walking out the door. He turned to face them once more and said finally, "If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labours Won will never be played."

"Well then, mystery solved," Martha said, drinking her drink and looking over at The Doctor and Bonnie with a shrug. "That's Love's Labours Won over and done with." She turned back to Shakespeare. "Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious."

But suddenly, as the words left her mouth, a man's scream came from the street, then a woman's. Bonnie jumped to her feet and rushed down the stairs, The Doctor, Martha and Shakespeare following quickly behind her. Though she may have been slightly shorter than the two men, she kept a head easy enough.

"Help me!" They heard a woman scream as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

The got outside just in time to see Lynley stagger back, spewing copious amounts of water.

"It's that Lynley bloke," Martha said, stating the obvious. Bonnie watched him for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening to him, as The Doctor said.

"What's wrong with him?" Then he rushed forwards, Bonnie immediately following. "Leave it to me. I'm a doctor."

"So am I," Martha called, going after them as they reach Lynley's side, "near enough."

Lynley, coughing and retching, collapsed to the ground, rolling over onto his back/

"Got to get the heart going," Martha said, "Mister Lynley, come on. Can you hear me? You're going to be all right."

Martha started to clear Lynley's airways for CPR, and water gushed out of his mouth.

"What the hell is that?" Martha and Bonnie gasped together, moving their hands so the sick water wouldn't get all over them. They both, however, leant back, it being clear to them that the man was dead.

"I've never seen a death like it," The Doctor remarked. "His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." He stood up and faced the Barmaid from before, Dolly.

"Good mistress," he called. "This poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir," The barmaid nodded, but another servant girl came up behind her.

"I'll do it, ma'am," The girl muttered softly.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha asked as The Doctor came back over to them.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages," Bonnie explained.

The Doctor nodded at her, and finished, "If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it then?" Martha asked.

The Doctor and Bonnie stared solemnly at each other.

"Witchcraft."

o.O

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Miss Robbins and Miss Jones are just across the landing," Dolly spoke to the three of them, before stepping quietly out of the room.

"Poor Lynley," Shakespeare sighed. "So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" he looked over at Martha who said quite obviously.

"Where a woman can do what she likes."

Shakespeare smiled at her for a moment, before turning to The Doctor.

"And you, Sir Doctor," he said. "How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

The Doctor stared at him, not at all impressed, and said simply, "I do a lot of reading."

"A trite reply," Shakespeare concluded. "Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you?" He said again to Martha. "You look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."

"I think we should say goodnight," Martha said crossly, and left The Doctor and Bonnie with Shakespeare.

The man himself smiled, more so at Bonnie then The Doctor, and said, "You are both very much alike. I see two hearts beating as one." He winked at Bonnie, and she flinched. "More so on your ladies side."

The Doctor turned to glance at her, and she him, before they both started stuttering, "No-No, we aren't- we're not-"

"I must work," The writer interrupted. "I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage," The Doctor responded, leading Bonnie towards the door.

"Hmm," Shakespeare nodded softly, "I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor, Lady Robbins."

"Nighty night, Shakespeare," The Doctor said, walking away from the door. Bonnie went to follow, when she heard the writer call out to her.

The Doctor turned to look at her, but she just nodded to him, letting him know it was fine to leave. She walked slightly back into the room, facing Shakespeare as he said:

"You best tell him soon." Bonnie stared at him in shock, and he grinned. "It's a bit obvious. You're hiding something, and it is big. Best to get it over and done with, I'd say."

Bonnie sighed, and frowned at him. "If you knew what it was," she said, "You'd keep it for as long as possible. No matter how much it hurt."

She nodded once to him, and left, walking straight down the hall to their room.

Bonnie walked down the hall as quickly as she could, trying to get away from the insufferable writer and back to where she was comfortable. She had only known Martha for a day, and she already felt like it was years! And of course, she knew almost all there was to know about The Doctor.

The Doctor and Martha were waiting outside the room for her, a candle in Martha's hand to light the way, and as she reached their side, The Doctor pushed the door open easily. They entered slowly, trying to handle the fact that there was only _one_ bed. Bonnie guessed that one of them would be taking the floor, or not sleeping at all.

"It's not exactly five star, is it?" Martha said, looking through one of the cupboards. Bonnie looked around at the warped wood and old bed, agreeing whole-heartedly with her. But she supposed, given the time-period and where they actually were, it was alright/

"Oh, it'll do," The Doctor said brightly, shoving his hands in his pockets once again as usual. "I've seen worse."

Martha smiled, walking away from the cupboard and joining Bonnie along with The Doctor.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush," Martha announced, smiling cheekily at The Doctor. Bonnie tried to hide a growing frown, not feeling at all comfortable as the other woman flirted with her bond. It just didn't fell right.

"Oh. Er." The Doctor patted down his suit-jacket, trying to find something, and produces toothbrush out of one of the inner pockets.

"Contains Venusian spearmint," he informed, handing it over to her. He looked over at Bonnie, and gestured to his pocket, asking silently if she too wanted a toothbrush. She shook her head, knowing that the water in this place would only make her teeth dirtier.

"So, who's going where?" Martha asked, and when The Doctor looked at her, she clarified, "I mean, there's only one bed."

"We'll manage," The Doctor said. Moving around the other side of the bed to lie down. "Come on."

"So, magic and stuff," Martha said, aiming the response at The Doctor given she had no idea Bonnie knew just as much as he did about Time-Travel. "That's a surprise. It's all a little bit Harry Potter."

The Doctor smiled at that, and said enthusiastically, as though he had been granted a gift by having read it. "Wait till you read book seven." Published in 2007, Martha would have no idea, and Bonnie hadn't time travelled for around 10 years. "Oh, I cried."

"But is it real, though?" Martha asked, a disbelieving smirk on her face. "I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"Course it isn't!" The Doctor said as though she were stupid, and Bonnie glared at him for his rudeness. He glanced at her in surprise, which slowly averted to shame, which surprised him even more.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Martha said, angrily at first before a smirk grew on her face. "I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft," Bonnie commented, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't really meant to know a lot about this. Though she had given The Doctor a clever lie in case she slipped up again but it isn't. "Can't be."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, but to cover up his impressive view on her knowledge, he turned to her Martha and asked, "Are you going to stand there all night?"

Martha moved over to him hesitantly, and sat down on the mattress. Its flimsy padding barely took the both of their weights, sinking down though remaining still to firm to be comfortable. Bonnie decided that she'd rather just stay awake.

"Budge up a bit, then," Martha said obviously. "Sorry, there's not much room." She smiled at The Doctor flirtatiously, and Bonnie once again felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling that made her want to rip apart anything that came near her bond. But she fought it back, knowing that though she would forever be The Doctors, he was not yet hers.

"Us two here, same bed. Tongues will wag." The Doctor ignored her last comment, and for that Bonnie felt the beast inside her chest calm down, for now.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that." The Doctor sighed and moved onto his side, facing Martha but looking off in a different direction. "No, there's something I'm missing, Martha." The young woman joined him, lying on her side so she could stare him fully in the eye.

"Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it." Martha smiled at this, and Bonnie could see the hope in her eyes as she waited for The Doctor to show any sign that he might have some romantic feelings for her. But her hope was ruined as he said, "Rose'd know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped." The Doctor flipped suddenly onto his back, shocking Martha greatly that she flinched.

"You're a novice," The Doctor continued. "Never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

"Great," Martha sighed, and blew out the candle.

**Sorry this took so long to upload, but I went down to visit my mum and I didn't really get a chance to work on this story while I was focusing on my family. Haha, guess that's one of every young writer's horrors, so anyway. I'm still at my mums, and it's 11:44 at night. So I guess I should go to bed now… Just kidding. Won't be going to bed for another few hours. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	4. The Shakespeare Code - Part 2

**Started this literally right after I finished the last chapter. SO now it is 11:52pm. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for the reviews.**

Bonnie sat by the small window, looking out at the softly light street with her legs curled up to her chest. The moonlight shone down on her brilliant face, and without knowing why, The Doctor gazed at her admiringly, not quite realising he was doing so until she shifted in her spot and let her legs drop lightly to the floor. He wondered deeply what she was thinking about, and automatically assumed it would be the surprise of Time-travel.

But in truth, she was contemplating what Shakespeare had told her. It would only be too rip the perception filter from her wrist and wake The Doctor, letting him gaze upon her and finally complete the bond that had been given to them. But things would be too complicated. It was obvious that he wasn't over Rose yet, and the fact that she was a Time Lady would just add to the pressure. She didn't want him to think that he had to be romantically involved with her because they were the last Time lords and ladies.

When a Time Lord and Lady bond with each other, they don't have to form a romantic relationship. Though that was the most common, there were still cases when they felt brother-sister affection, or became the worst enemies. Sometimes even they felt nothing. Knowing the deepest thoughts and most secret memories would be hard to share, and would cause a massive life-style change. To suddenly have someone know _so much _about you, it would drive a normal person mad.

Bonnie sighed and leant back against the wall. That was the thing about Time lords. They could go a few weeks without sleeps, given they had Unihemispheric slow-wave sleep, which meant that they could sleep with one half of their brain still awake while both eyes remained closed. This allowed them to sleep for short periods of time every few weeks. It came in handy very often.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream split the air, so blood-curdling Bonnie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The Doctor and Martha had awoken, or really just Martha, and the jumped to their feet, practically flying out of the room and down the hall to Shakespeare's.

Bonnie and The Doctor reached the room at the same time, The Doctor steadying her as they bumped into each other. They pushed their way into the room to kneel by Dolly's side, while Shakespeare, who appeared to be sleeping, sat up with a grunt and muttered:

"What? What was that?"

Martha ran passed him to the window, watching as an archetypal witch on a broomstick silhouetted against the full moon rose through the sky, her cackling laugh floating back to them.

"Her heart gave out," The Doctor diagnosed, the two Children of Time leaning over the fallen Barmaid. "She died of fright."

"Doctor?"

Bonnie and The Doctor glanced up at the sound of fright and complete denial in Martha's voice, and both jumped to their feet as they saw her staring out the window at the full moon.

"What did you see?" The Doctor and Bonnie asked in unison, both sounding equally as urgent while asking.

Martha swallowed as though she could barely get the words out, and finally stammered simply, "A witch."

o.O

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey," Shakespeare finally said, after they had all spent the rest of the night contemplating all the possibilities of what had happened. "She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light," The Doctor sighed, quoting Dylan Thomas.

Shakespeare perked up at that, interested, and said with a pointed finger, "I might use that."

The Doctor didn't look at him as he said, "You can't. It's someone else's."

"But the thing is," Martha started, getting back onto the subject. "Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you."

"You're accusing me?" Shakespeare asked.

"No," Martha corrected herself. "But I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

"I have?" Shakespeare asked, leaning back in his chair. "When was that?"

Bonnie looked over at Martha and shook her head. "Not, not quite yet," She said.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches," Shakespeare commented.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha asked.

"Our builder," Shakespeare answered simply. "He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect," The Doctor said, and Bonnie could just tell that he had an idea. "Hold on… The architect! The architect! The Globe! Come on!" He jumped to his feet, hurrying out the door with Bonnie, Martha and Shakespeare following after him, towards where, they didn't know.

o.O

"The columns there, right?" The Doctor said from The Globe. "Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?" He turned to face Martha, Bonnie and Shakespeare, who were all standing on the stage.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all," Shakespeare explained, slightly defending the design of the theatre. "Said it carried the sound well."

"Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell?" The Doctor asked himself. "Fourteen."

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet," Martha suggested, and Bonnie nodded slightly, responding.

"So there is. Good point," she said. "Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets." She jumped from the stage, landing lightly on her feet to spin around and look all around the Theatre, thinking hard and not really paying attention as the others stared at her, impressed and shocked. She groaned, and pressed a hand to her temple. "Oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theatre," Shakespeare called down to her.

"Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it?" The Doctor countered quickly, finally looking away from Bonnie. "You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that."

"It's like your police box," Martha said, and emphasised the word 'power' as she said, "Small wooden box with all that power inside."

"Oh," The Doctor said, pleased with the complement even though it wasn't technically directed at him. "Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer," Shakespeare said. "A month after finishing this place, lost his mind."

"Why? What happened?" Martha and Bonnie asked, concern mildly lacing their tones.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling," Shakespeare answered. "His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asked.

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?" Martha asked, looking from Shakespeare to The Doctor to, who she had realised was incredibly intuitive and clever, Bonnie.

"Bethlem Hospital," Shakespeare clarified. "The madhouse."

The Doctor looked from Bonnie to Martha intently. "We're going to go there. Right now. Come on."

"Wait!" Shakespeare called as the three of them got ready to leave, Martha hurrying down from the stage to their side. "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand."

Martha and Bonnie hurried after The Doctor, he didn't stop at all as he passed two of the actors.

"Ralph," Shakespeare called out to one of them, brandishing the script to 'Love Labours Won' in his hand. "The last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up. And remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up. As if. She never does."

As they hurried down the Southwark, Bonnie and The Doctor side-by-side with Martha and Shakespeare behind them.

"So, tell me of Freedonia," Shakespeare spoke to Martha, "Where women can be doctors, writers, actors."

"This country's ruled by a woman," Martha said cleverly, and Bonnie smiled at her quick thinking.

"Ah, she's royal," Shakespeare noted admiringly. "That's God's business." He smirked and looked over at Martha's figure. "Though you are a royal beauty."

"Whoa, Nelly," Martha said warningly, though thoroughly amused as she stopped and turned to face him. Bonnie paused, waiting for them to catch up, as Martha continued, "I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha, this is Town," Shakespeare protested. The Doctor, who had stopped beside Bonnie, hurried forwards and urged them on.

"Come on," he complained, itching to get moving. "We can all have a good flirt later."

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare joked, looking The Doctor up and down. The man himself began to look very uncomfortable, his mouth open but hanging as he thought of something to say.

Bonnie decided to fill in for him, sensing where his mind was going. "Oh," She sighed, "fifty seven academics just punched the air." Then she grew sterner, and shouted, "Now move!"

She turned and ran on, The Doctor at her hells, with Martha and Shakespeare behind. Not long after, they reached Bishops gate, near the city wall. There should only have been 20 patients there at most by this time, but they could hear what sounded like the screams of many more.

Bonnie looked around at the menacing building, not wanting to take a step closer but still taking in a deep breath as she fell behind and followed The Doctor, Martha and Shakespeare into the asylum.

The moment the Keeper heard that there was a Doctor amongst them, he let them through, though after a quick flash of the physic paper for some credibility.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits?" The Keeper asked menacingly, leading them through the institute. "I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam."

The Doctor glare furiously at the back of his head, and said firmly, "No, I don't!" Bonnie just stared on in disgust.

The Keeper paused, noticing The Doctor's tone, and said awkwardly, "Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies."

The Keeper of the Hospital walked on down the corridor with cells on either side, the patients screaming, shouting or babbling as he walked on by.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah?" Martha asked Shakespeare, disgust and repulsion lacing every word from her mouth. "Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia," Shakespeare said sarcastically, sounding a tad offended at her accusations.

"But you're clever," Bonnie protested, and looked around at the filth and pain. "Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad," Shakespeare responded darkly. "I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?" Martha asked harshly, finding it hard to believe that a man so famous and popular with not a care in the world could have so many woes.

"You lost your son," The Doctor and Bonnie answered for him, staring straight at his face and waiting for a response. They barely even acknowledged the fact that they had spoken together, it had happened so many times.

"My only boy," Shakespeare sighed emotionlessly, "The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," Martha said awkwardly, feeling sorry for the man who she had thought was filled with joy.

"It made me question everything," Shakespeare remarked. "The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good."

Bonnie found it hard to hide a smile, having just heard Shakespeare come up with a like from a play that hadn't even been made yet, Hamlet.

"You should write that down," The Doctor suggested lightly, his arms crossed as he leant against the bars of an empty cell.

"Maybe not," Shakespeare put a thoughtful finger to his lip, and asked, "A bit pretentious?"

The Doctor and Bonnie shrugged slightly, knowing that he was bound to put that line into his play. Bonnie let the smile out this time, forgetting for a brief moment the trouble they were in with the 'witches' and the small pain that was still in her stomach that had progressively been growing more and more noticeable the longer the day went on. Then they all looked up at the Keep appeared at the end of the Corridor.

"This way, my lord!" He called down to them, mainly The Doctor, and they moved to follow him up to Streete's Cell.

The all looked cautiously through the bars of the man's cell to see a hunched figure in rags with his back to them. The Keeper reached down and opened the cell door with his keys. It creaked as it opened, causing the man in rags to briefly stop with his shaking.

"They can be dangerous, my lord," The Keeper informed them. "Don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them," The Doctor said furiously, not succeeding very well with controlling his temper and shouted, "Now get out!"

The Keeper looked away with an eye roll, slightly shocked, but still having enough respect to do as The Doctor said. Once he had gone, and closed the door behind him, The Doctor and Bonnie moved closer.

"Peter?" The Doctor asked softly. "Peter Streete?"

"He's the same as he was," Shakespeare said solemnly, staring down at The Doctor and Bonnie as they knelt at the crazed man's side. "You'll get nothing out of him."

"Peter?" Bonnie asked just as softly, and reached out a hand to place on his shoulder. Bonnie didn't react as Peter suddenly raised his head, staring at her intently. Bonnie looked away from his horror-filled eyes, over to The Doctor, and he nodded slowly at her. She moved her hand away, and went back to Martha's side. She put her arm around Bonnie's shoulders in comfort, seeing that the woman was slightly shaken by the terribly look in Peter's eyes.

Martha, Shakespeare and Bonnie watched on as The Doctor put his fingers on Streete's temples, Bonnie the only one realising what The Doctor was about to do before he said. She took a deep breath to prepare herself, knowing that the images that would flood The Doctor's mind would, too, fill hers. Another perk of The Bond, being able to read each other's mind. Though it was still a partial bond, The Doctor would not receive her thoughts or memories unless she transmitted them to him.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor." Bonnie focused her mind as The Doctor started talking. "Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go."

The Doctor gently lay Peter down on the cot, the man with his horror-filled eyes wide open and breathing loudly as though he were trying to suck in air that wasn't there.

"Tell me the story, Peter," The Doctor said firmly, standing up to his full height. "Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter," Peter said, surprisingly strong for a crazed man. He smiled hysterically, and continued, "In the night, they whispered. They whispered." He brought his hand up to his ear and started fiddling with it, his hand twitching and shaking all over. "Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches?" Bonnie asked softly, and his gaze flickered over to burn into hers. She moved forwards and knelt down by his side. "Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell us where were they?"

Peter stared at her, his mouth working soundlessly as he tried to get out the words…

"All Hallows Street."

"Too many words." Bonnie looked to the side to see what was typically a witch leaning over her, her filthy hair draped across Bonnie's shoulder. The Doctor reached down straight away and grabbed Bonnie tightly, pulling her away so quickly she lost her balance and fell against his chest, where he put an arm on her back, not knowing the extreme effect he was having on her. He was certainly calming her down after her shock.

"What the hell?" Martha gasped, taking a step back.

"Just one touch of the heart," The Witch rasped, lifting her finger as she stared over at all of them. Then she reached down slowly, and pressed her index finger to Peter's chest.

"No!" Bonnie and The Doctor shouted together, though they both knew it was too late as Peter and The Witch gasped and screamed, before they fell silent as Peter died.

"Witch!" Shakespeare gasped, though he sounded more excited than frightened as he raised a finger to point. "I'm seeing a witch!"

"Now, who would be next, hmm?" The Witch asked, though more to herself as she raised her hands. "Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

Martha turned, terrified, and started beating on the bars to the cell, shrieking, "Let us out! Let us out!"

"That's not going to work," Bonnie said back to her, not turning her gaze from the Witch. "The whole building's shouting that."

"Who will die first, hmm?" The Witch asked, staring at her horrendously long fingernails.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers," The Doctor said, taking a few steps forwards. Bonnie stared at him in shock, not believing he was actually going to give himself up like this. Who knew if this witch could stop both hearts with one touch? She wouldn't be able to handle seeing him die.

"No! Don't!" she shouted, and would have pushed him out the way to take his place had Shakespeare and Martha not grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. But if anyone here was to die, Bonnie thought to herself, it should be her. She was the one that would feel the most pain if The Doctor died. Such an excruciating pain that she would find any way to end it, including ending her life. But that was how the Time Bond is. To feel such a connection to someone, and then to have them torn away from you. Nobody could survive that for more than a week.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked quickly and quietly.

"No mortal has power over me," The Witch bragged, furious that they thought there was a chance to beat her.

"Oh, but there's a power in words," The Doctor countered, and the grin fell from The Witch's face. She stared at him with narrowed eyes as he continued, "If I can find the right one. If I can just know you."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us," The Witch protested, pointing her wrinkled warty hands at him.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," The Doctor said, hands in his pockets as he leant backwards away from her finger. "Now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah! Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen! The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!"

Bonnie gasped as she realised what the creature was, and she broke out of Shakespeare's grasp to run to The Doctor's side. He spared her a small glance as her eyes lit up, and he understood. She knew just what this creature was. After a slight nod from The Doctor, she shouted.

"Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

The Witched screamed terribly, a bright glowing light making her fade slowly away and vanish completely.

"What did you do?" Martha asked, stepping forwards to stare in surprise at Bonnie who was grinning excitedly. The Time Lady hadn't felt this good in years, finally being able to use her skills and knowledge to really help people.

"I named her," She said softly, turning away from the spot where The Carrionite had disappeared. "The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic," Martha argued.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science," The Doctor started to explain. "You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asked.

The Doctor sighed, and he looked into Bonnie's eyes, seeing the recognition there that felt so familiar to him. He was coming to realise that she too, had a phenomenal knowledge of the universe and all its inhabitants. Bonnie nodded at him, and they both turned to face the others.

"The end of the world."

o.O

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe," The Doctor informed them, pacing across Shakespeare's room back at the hotel. "Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real," Shakespeare said quickly and solemnly, pulling out of his draws a jacket to throw on over his fresh clothes.

"But what do they want?" Martha asked him, leaning against the bookshelf beside Bonnie.

"A new empire on Earth," Bonnie answered for The Doctor, her arms crossed and staring at a flickering candle. "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked up over at Shakespeare, leaning against a chair as he did so. "I'm looking at the man with the words," He said.

"Me?" Shakespeare asked, just finishing wiping his face with a towel. "But I've done nothing."

"Hold on, though," Martha said. "What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

Shakespeare looked at her and said finally, "Finishing the play."

The Doctor, Martha and Bonnie all looked up together, staring at Shakespeare in realisation.

"What happens on the last page?" The Doctor asked.

"The boys get the girls," Shakespeare answered. "They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual." He hesitated for a second, and looked up. "Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it," The Doctor whispered, stepping around the room and keeping his eyes on Shakespeare. "They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labours Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." Bonnie smiled despite the situation, amused at The Doctors use of the quote from Hamlet.

o.O

The Doctor and Bonnie looked at a hopelessly inaccurate map, trying to decipher it, and pointed to one of the three marked streets.

"All Hallows Street," The Doctor said, "There it is. Bonnie, Martha, we'll track them down." He looked up at Shakespeare, and said, "Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play."

"I'll do it," Shakespeare said, reaching out a hand to grasp The Doctors. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain," Martha said, amused as they all glanced down at her.

"I'm not. It's marvellous," Shakespeare said. "Good luck, Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare." The Doctor said, grabbing his coat with Bonnie and Martha and heading for the door. He quoted Henry V, finishing the sentence before disappearing, "Once more unto the breach."

"I like that," Shakespeare called after them, before pausing. "Wait a minute, that's one of mine."

The Doctor stopped and poked his head around the door. "Oh, just shift!" He shouted.

o.O

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" The Doctor asked, following Bonnie as she ran out of a little side street in front of a few large buildings.

"The thing is," Martha said, stopping them, "Though am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me. I'm living proof."

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?" The Doctor sighed, But Bonnie interrupted him.

"I know," She said, getting an idea. "Back to the Future. It's like Back to the Future."

"The film?" Martha asked.

"No, the novelisation," Bonnie said sarcastically, and The Doctor tried to hide the small grin he threw her. "Yes, the film! Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away," Martha finished before exclaiming in realisation. "Oh my God, am I going to fade?"

"{You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" The Doctor asked. But his question was answered as a door creaked open invitingly.

"Ah," Bonnie said, and added with a smirk, "Make that witch house."

She walked forwards towards the house straight before them, The Doctor moving quickly to reach her side as Martha followed. They moved forwards through the house, following the doors that opened for them, and finally stopped when The Doctor lifted a ragged curtain for the girls to pass through.

"I take it we're expected," he said as they spotted a young girl dressed all in black standing a few metres away.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time," The Carrionite, Lilith, said.

"Right then, it's my turn," Martha said strongly, hitting The Doctor's chest as she stepped forwards and raised a finger. "I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite!" Lilith gasped, then smiled, and Martha turned back to The Doctor and Bonnie to ask. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only once," Lilith said mysteriously. "Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."

Martha gasped, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she fell backwards, The Doctor and Bonnie catching her as she collapsed.

"What have you done?" The Doctor and Bonnie shouted as they lay her gently on the crowd.

"Only sleeping, alas," Lilith said sadly, staring at Martha. "It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time."

Lilith smiled over Bonnie now and said sweetly, "But one more shall die tonight. Oh, not just your friend." She flicker her finger at The Doctor, then moved it over to Bonnie.

"Oh she is hiding much from you," Lilith said to The Doctor, who turned to stare at her, though Lilith's eyes remained on Bonnie the whole time, "Isn't that right…Bonnie Robbins!"

Nothing changed. Bonnie sat at Martha's side, glaring up at The Carrionite as The Doctor stared at her in shock.

"But that is not your name," Lilith said in surprise, taking a few small steps back in her shock. Then she shook herself, and smiled. "No matter."

Lilith smiled and swopped down closer to The Doctor. "And as for you, Sir Doctor," She said, but paused. "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me," The Doctor said.

"But your heart grows cold," Lilith said softly, and pointed her finger at him. "The north wind blows and carries down the distant Rose."

The Doctor glared up at her furiously, and stood to his feet. "Oh, big mistake," He growled. "Because that name keeps me fighting. The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness," Lilith said, steeping away from The Doctor and walking back across the room.

"And how did you escape?" Bonnie asked, leaving Martha to rest.

"New words," The Carrionite said, turning to face them. "New and glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare," The Doctor and Bonnie said together.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" The Doctor asked.

"Just the three," She answered. "But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm," The Doctor sighed, and walked forwards to stand right in front of her. "Busy schedule. But first you've got to get past me."

"Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape," Lilith said, and placed her hand on The Doctor's cheek. Bonnie glared at the Carrionite, furious with her implied meaning. Though The Doctor was not hers, she was not about to hand him over willingly to some foolish 'Witch.'

The Doctor smiled, though Lilith didn't see it, and said, "Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me."

"Oh, we'll see," Lilith said sneakily, and ripped some hair from The Doctor's head.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked, as Bonnie came up to his side with wide eyes.

"Souvenir." Lilith smiled and held up her hand to show that hairs she had taken from him.

"Well, give it back."

The windows behind her smashed open, and Lilith flew out of the window backwards. They were on the upper floor.

"Well, that's just cheating," The Doctor sighed, doing a good job of hiding how worried he really was.

"Behold, Doctor," Lilith said, "Men to Carrionites are nothing but," She grinned and pulled out a little wooden doll, "puppets."

She wrapped the hair around the Doll, while The Doctor just stared at her, not being able to do much else.

"Now, you might call that magic," The Doctor said, pointing at The Doll. "I'd call that a DNA replication module."

"What use is your science now?" Lilith laughed, and stabbed a pair of scissors through the Dolls heart.

She smiled and laughed, flying away as The Doctor screamed in pain, falling down. Bonnie jumped forwards and caught him under the arms, resting him on the floor. She was gasping in pain feeling it through her partial bond to The Doctor. If it was bad for her, she struggled to imagine what it would be for him.

"Oh my God, Doctor." Bonnie looked up to see Martha running over to them. "Don't worry, I've got you." Then she stopped and sat back. "Hold on, mister. Two hearts?"

"You're making a habit of this," The Doctor mumbled and went to sit up.

"Wait!" Bonnie shouted at him, but it was to9 late.

"Ah! I've only got one heart working," The Doctor shouted. "How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" Bonnie lent forwards and smashed him on his right side, then pushed him down so she could hit him on the back.

"Dah, lovely," The Doctor leant back and cracker his neck, before jumping to his feet and pulling Martha and Bonnie up with him. "There we go. Badda booma!"

"Well, what are you standing there for?" Bonnie asked them, smiling as the pain in The Doctor's chest, therefore her, disappeared. "Come one! The Globe!"

o.O

As they ran for The Globe, The Doctor fell back a few steps to run beside Bonnie.

"How did you know what to do?" He shouted at her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She smirked brightly and shouted back.

"52nd Century!"

She laughed joyfully, despite the situation, and sped up, The Doctor staying at her side. But then she skidded to a stop as she saw The Globe ahead of her, a red glow above it. But she gasped and stumbled forwards as The Doctor smashed into her chest, not quite realising she had stopped, and Martha into his.

They didn't really have time to react to that though as a preacher hobbled passed them shouting, "I told thee so! I told thee!"

"Stage door!" The Doctor shouted. They started up again, hurrying as fast as they could towards the Globe. They finally reached it, and ran through the see Shakespeare sitting on a bench, only just waking up as he rubbed his head.

"Stop the play," The Doctor said angrily. "I think that was it. Yeah, I said, stop the play!"

"I hit my head," Shakespeare said sadly.

"Yeah, don't rub it," Bonnie sighed. "You'll go bald."

Then there were even louder screams and bangs from behind them, and The Doctor said hurriedly, "I think that's my cue!"

The Doctor ran out onto the stage, Bonnie on his heels, followed by Martha and Shakespeare. They all looked up at the tornado of red smoke

"The Doctor. He lives," They heard Lilith say, and looked up to see her with two other Carrionites, Doom Finger and Bloodtide. She shouted out to them, "Then watch this world become a blasted heath!" Bonnie noticed the line from Macbeth. "They come. They come!"

Lilith held a crystal out into the red light and bat-like creatures few into the theatre, circling a bit then flying up into the sky.

"Come on, Will!" The Doctor shouted at Shakespeare, pulling him forwards to the front of the stage. "History needs you!"

"But what can I do?" He shouted back.

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius," Bonnie told him, on his other side. "The only man clever enough to do it."

"But what words?" Shakespeare shouted. "I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!" Bonnie shouted at him.

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision," he argued.

"Trust yourself," The Doctor said finally. "When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise."

The talented writer took a deep breath and stepped forwards, raising his arms to The Carrionites. "Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

"No!" Lilith shrieked. "Words of power!"

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points-" He broke off, and The Doctor shouted.

"Seven six one three nine oh!"

"Seven six one three nine oh!" Shakespeare repeated. "Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee-"

Martha and Bonnie looked at each other, and with a grin shouted,

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor repeated.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare roared.

Bonnie grinned with laughter and shouted, "Good old JK!"

The Carrionites screamed terribly, Lilith gasping, "The deep darkness! They are consumed!" The Carrionites were sucked into a tornado, along with all the extant pages of the play.

"Love's Labours Won," The Doctor sighed. "There it goes."

The sky cleared with a flash and bang, revealing a cloudless night sky. But after a few moments, someone started clapping, then all the audience joined in. Bonnie looked around confused, and noticed The Doctor leaving the stage. Without any hesitation, she followed.

She followed him up around the Theatre, knowing where he was heading but still watching with a smirk as Shakespeare and Martha took their bows. Meanwhile, Bonnie and The Doctor went up to the now empty box and The Time Lord picked up the crystal. Lilith and her mothers were inside, scratching to get at him.

Bonnie grinned up at The Doctor, a loud laugh getting through as he grinned goofily at her.

o.O

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer," Shakespeare said the next morning, telling a joke to Martha and Bonnie.

"I don't get it," Martha said, while Bonnie just struggled to contain her laugh.

Shakespeare sighed and said, "Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

"Okay," Martha said slowly, "Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, Oi mate, you're Bard."

Bonnie grinned while Shakespeare laughed, and he said, "That's brilliant. Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that. Now come here."

The smiled fell from Bonnie's face and became up awkward grimace as she tried to move away from them, knowing what the man was plaining on doing. Shakespeare put his arm around Martha's waist and pulled her towards him.

"I've only just met you," Martha said, surprised as he leant forwards to kiss her.

"The Doctor may never kiss you," Shakespeare said, leaning even closer, "Why not entertain a man who will?"

Martha smiled, and said spitefully, "I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink."

Bonnie looked up as The Doctor entered wearing a small stiff ruff and carrying an animal skull.

"Good props store back there," he commented. "I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax." Bonnie shuddered at the monstrous creatures.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well," Shakespeare said.

"I should be on ten percent," The Doctor joked. "How's your head?"

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor took off the ruff and put it around Shakespeare's neck.

"Neck brace," The Doctor said. "Wear that for a few days till its better, although you might want to keep it. It suits you."

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone," The Doctor said, "Bonnie and I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labours Won went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece," Shakespeare sighed.

"You could write it up again," Martha suggested, but Bonnie shook her head.

"Yeah, better not, Will," She said. "There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas," Shakespeare stated. "Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha asked.

"That's him."

"Hamnet?" She repeated.

"What's wrong with that?" Shakespeare asked, turning to look at her.

"Anyway, time we were off," The Doctor said. "I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity, and I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia. And Bonnie wherever I guess."

"You mean travel on through time and space."

"You what?" The Doctor asked.

"You're from another world like the Carrionites, and these ladies are from the future," Shakespeare told him. "It's not hard to work out."

"That's incredible," The Doctor smiled. "You are incredible."

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Bonnie, farewell, and might your secrets be told to those who deserve to know them." Bonnie stared at him for a few seconds, frowning, then tried a small smiled as he turned to Martha.

Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse," he said. "A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate-"

He broke off as Burbage and Kempe entered from another room.

"Will!" Burbage shouted.

"Will, you'll never believe it," Kempe repeated. "She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her Majesty," Burbage answered. "She's here."

Fanfare and the elderly Elizabeth entered with two pikemen, behind her.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!" The Doctor said in pleasant surprise.

"Doctor?" The Queen said.

"What?"

"My sworn enemy."

"What?"

"Off with his head!"

"What?"

"Never mind what, just run!" Martha shouted, grabbing hold of Bonnie's hand to pull her along. "See you, Will, and thanks," She shouted back.

"Stop that pernicious Doctor," The Queen shouted after them, while Shakespeare just laughed as they ran for their lives out onto the streets of Southwark.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" One of The Pikemen shouted after them.

"What have you done to upset her?" Bonnie shouted as they ran passed all the people staring at them, towards the TARDIS

"How should I know?" The Doctor shouted. "Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still, can't wait to find out."

They reached the TARDIS, and The Doctor quickly unlocked her, Martha rushing in first with Bonnie following.

"That's something to look forward to," The Doctor shouted, then groaned as the pikemen pulled out the bow and arrows.

The Doctor got inside and shut the door as an arrow thudded into it, the arrow shaft sticking through the door, completely visible to The Doctor, Bonnie and Martha.

**Finally finished and I hope you enjoyed. I think this one was a tad longer than the last one but no matter, just more for you guys to read. Sorry it had taken me so much time to get it up, but I only just got back from my mums, and I was really tired so I slept for a couple hours. I've also been working on a whole pile of other stories too so sorry once more.**


	5. Gridlock - Part 1

**Here is the new chapter, finally. I know it has taken me a bit longer than usual to update this story, but I've been working on my other ones too. I have about 20 other stories I'm working on. I hope that isn't just me, where I get an idea about a movie or book and I just ****_have _****to write it down, and start working on that story for ages. That has just happened, but don't worry I'm back on track now.**

_In Car 10 hot 5, a slightly static image of a woman was on the monitor next to a logo of the Statue of Liberty _

_The Woman, Sally, smiled on the monitor and said, "Salutations! This is Sally Calypso with the traffic news at ten fifteen. We've got reports of a multiple stackpile at junction five zero nine, with a spate of carjacking's reported on New Fifth Avenue. So you take care now, and drive safely." _

_The car shook, the occupants, dressed in American gothic clothes, bouncing around with in it. _

_"__They're going to get in," The woman said, terrified. "There's no stopping them." _

_The Man, trying to calm down the woman, who was obviously his wide, said, "The police are on their way, I promise." He reached out and grabbed the two-way Radio. "I've sounded the alarm. Repeat. This is car one zero hot five. We have a problem. Require urgent assistance." _

_"__Thank you for your call," The Computer said monotonously in a man's voice. "You have been placed on hold." _

_"__It's all your fault," The woman gasped, starting to sob as she stare up at the windshield. "You lied to the computer. You said there were three of us. You told them three." _

_"__Repeat. Urgent assistance," The Man said once more into the Radio. "Car one zero hot five. This is an emergency! Help us! Oh my God, I'm begging you, please, help us!" _

_There was a Big bang and Sparks flew smoke filling the car. The couple screamed, and fell to the floor, the woman's hand sliding across the monitor as Sally Calypso appeared once more, saying with a smile/_

_"__The weather is at 36 degrees, and its blue skies all the way home. This is Sally Calypso, signing off. Missing you already."_

o.O

"Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the Tardis, and then home," The Doctor said to the two girls from beside the console of the TARDIS. He took a deep breath, then added, "Although I suppose we could…" He hesitated a second and looked up at Martha and Bonnie, who were sitting side-by side on the Captain's chair. "…stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?"

"No complaints from me," Martha said happily, laughing slightly in excitement and leaning forwards. Bonnie grinned at the woman, and The Doctor turned to her.

"What about you, Bonnie, fancy another trip?" He asked her, and added temptingly, "How about a different planet?"

She grinned back at him, and said quite joyfully, "Bring it on."

"Can we go to yours?" Martha asked suddenly, grinning at The Doctor hopefully. The smile fell from both The Doctor's and Bonnie's faces, thinking that they would do anything to go back…

"Ah, there's plenty of other places," The Doctor protested, stepping around the console to hide the frown on his face. Bonnie sighed and got to her feet, feeling the sorrow and despair that was radiating off the both of them.

"Come on, though," Martha argued, not noticing The Doctor's hesitation. "I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?"

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah," The Doctor said, his eyes still on the console to avoid meeting the two girls gaze.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" Martha asked, walking away from The Doctor and using her hands to emphasise how magnificent she was imagining it.

"I suppose it is…" The Doctor said dejectedly, though he did a good job of hiding it. Except from Bonnie though. She knew exactly what he was feeling, and she walked softly to his side to lay a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look her in the eye, and she asked quietly so Martha wouldn't hear.

"Are you alright?" He stared at her for a few second longer, trying to figure out what she knew, before throwing a fake smile on his face and nodding cheerfully. She wasn't fooled.

"Great big temples and cathedrals!" Martha was still carrying one, turning back to face them.

"Yeah," The Doctor mumbled.

"Lots of planets in the sky?" Martha asked, coming back to his side.

"The sky's a burnt orange," The Doctor said softly, and Bonnie caught her breath as she remembered the magnificent planet. "With the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

"Can we go there?" Martha asked hopefully. Bonnie looked from her to The Doctor and said quickly.

"Nah. Where's the fun for him? He doesn't want to go home. Instead," She reached down and pulled a lever a few times, before jumping around to the other side of the console to pull a few knobs and press a few buttons. "This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York." She reached over and grabbed her new flannel from one of the Y-beams, pulling it on over her shoulders as she continued. "Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." The Doctor and Martha were staring at her, completely surprised at her knowledge, before The Doctor stepped forwards with own coat and said.

"One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

He pushed the door open, allowing the girls to see a run-down old alleyway street with piles of rubbish around the walls, and what looked like very tall rubbish bins as well.

Bonnie stepped out into the rain, her brown hair immediately getting soaked, as Martha and The Doctor stepped out after her.

"Oh, that's nice," Martha said, surprised, as she zipped up her jacket. "Time Lord Version of dazzling."

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone," The Doctor said. "Come on, let's get under cover!"

o.O

A large Face in a tank thought at his kneeling cat attendant.

"He has arrived." The young cat seemed to hear it through her mind, and asked the face softly.

"What should I do?"

"Find him before it's too late."

The Cat Attendant got up and checked her machine gun. It lit up green.

o.O

They hurried along a plywood ghetto, jogging as fast as they could without slipping to reach some cover and get out of the rain.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon," Martha commented, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

The Doctor spotted a monitor in a rusty old machine a few metres away, and ran to it, calling to them, "Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to get the monitor working, and the three of them watched as a woman, Sally Calypso, appeared on the screen, with a bright smile on her face.

"And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey express-way," She said smoothly, and a picture of High-Tec Manhattan came into view, cars flying around all over the screen.

"Oh, that's more like it," The Doctor said, tapping the screen then moving out into the rain once more. "That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city."

"You've brought us to the slums?" Martha asked, wondering if he was being serious.

"_Much_ more interesting!" The Doctor exclaimed. "It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city."

"You'd enjoy anything," Bonnie commented with a shake of her head, smirking up at him as he grinned back.

"That's me," The Doctor said, and looked up for a second, saying as though everything was looking up, "Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better."

"When you say last time," Martha started to say, then hesitated for a second. "…was that you and Rose?"

"Er, yeah," The Doctor looked away as though he had to think about it. "Yeah, it was, yeah."

Bonnie frowned. She had known this, she had seen it through The Doctor's head. Sometimes, when she was tired, or sleeping, some things would just slip through to her, something that The Doctor was doing, or saying, or thinking. She would see it through his eyes, or hear it in her head. Another perk of the partial Bond.

"You're taking us to the same planets that you took her?" Martha asked softly, staring at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing," Martha shrugged, and started walking around him. "Just ever heard the word rebound?"

The Doctor stared after Martha, then turned to face Bonnie with confusion written on his face. Bonnie laughed at the look, earning a playful glare, and said, "Don't even ask," before turning and walking off after Martha.

She hadn't gotten far when a man opened the front of his stall, causing her to stare in surprise as he shouted at her and Martha.

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there?" He leant down back into his stall and started grabbing for something. "Happy. You want Happy."

More hatches stared to open, The Doctor, Bonnie and Martha looking around as another Pharmacist called out to them.

"Customers. Customers!" She shouted. "We've got customers!"

Another hatch was opened, and a girl said happily, "We're in business. Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read."

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!" The first Pharmacist shouted.

"Anger," The second called out. "Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow," Pharmacist three suggested, and started wiggling around. "Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long."

"Don't go to them," Pharmacist one warned them. "They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"No, thanks," The Doctor said, emotionless.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked them softly, arms crossed as she tried to avoid eye contact.

The Doctor glanced around at all the hatches and said just as softly, "I think they're selling moods."

Bonnie scoffed and asked, "Same thing, isn't it?"

Another girl started to enter the area, listless and dressed in rags, and the pharmacists all called out to her.

"Over here, sweetheart!" The girl started to walk towards the third Pharmacist. "That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

"Oi! Oi, you!" The first pharmacist shouted, but she ignored him. "Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!"

"Come over here, yeah," The third continued, succeeding in getting the girl over. "And what can I get you, my love?" she asked.

"I want to buy Forget," the woman said softly.

"I've got Forget, my darling," The seller said. "What strength? How much do you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father," she whispered clearly. "They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's a swine," The Pharmacist said, before reaching back and grabbing what looked like a little sticker with the words 'forget' on it. "Try this. Forget Forty three. That's two credits."

"Sorry, but hold on a minute," Bonnie said quickly, walking forwards before the woman could put the patch on. "What happened to your parents?"

"They drove off," The woman said simply.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "but they might drive back."

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end," The woman said. "I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far," The Doctor protested. "You could find them." Bonnie groaned as the woman stuck Forget forty-three on her neck, her face immediately relaxing.

"No. No, no, don't," The Doctor sighed, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" The woman asked, smiling at them with slightly blank eyes.

"Your parents," The Doctor said, encouraging her to remember. "Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

"Are they?" The Woman asked, not having a care in the world. "That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you."

The young woman left, leaving The Doctor, Bonnie and Martha to stare after her as she disappeared down an alleyway.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future," Martha said, disappointed. "Off their heads on chemicals." The Doctor and Bonnie turned away, getting ready to explore some more, when they heard Martha scream from behind them.

They whipped back around to see that a man had grabbed Martha from behind, dragging her back, with a woman who was pointing a gun at the both of them. They didn't notice as the stalls closed all of their hatches.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," The Man shouted to them, still dragging a struggling Martha away from them. "We just need three, that's all."

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go!" The Doctor shouted pointing at them accusingly, while Bonnie tried to figure out what to do. But there wasn't much you could do when there was a gun pointed at your head.

"Whatever you want, I can help," She shouted at them. "All of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!"

"I'm sorry," The girl looked close to tears, as she followed Martha and the man through a green door, locking it behind her. "I'm really sorry. Sorry."

The Doctor and Bonnie jumped to the door, banging and smashing on it, trying to get it to open. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and soniced the lock, and they were through, running as fast as they could after Martha and her kidnappers.

They ran down a filthy hallway piled with rubbish, and out once more onto a pair of stairs under another plywood ghetto, just in time to see what looked like a mini-van lift up off the ground and take off.

"Martha!" The Doctor and Bonnie screamed after it. They couldn't believe it. It was only the second trip and they had already lost her. Bonnie felt as though she could cry, having just lost the person she had come to see as one of her best friends. But she wouldn't give up.

Bonnie turned and ran back from the stairs, through the hallway, back out of the green door into the ghetto and to the stalls, hammering on the hatch to the third Pharmacists.

"Thought you'd come back," The Pharmacist said, opening the hatch to grin down at her, and then The Doctor as he joined her. "Do you want some _happy_ Happy?"

"Those people, who were they?" Bonnie asked immediately, ignoring the question and only focusing on the need to find her friend. "Where did they take her?"

Pharmacist one opened his hatch and called over to them, "They've taken her to the motorway." The Doctor and Bonnie turned to face him.

"Looked like car-jackers to me," Pharmacist three agreed.

Pharmacist two nodded her agreement, "I'd give up now, darlings. You won't see her again."

"Used to be thriving, this place," The first Pharmacist sighed. "You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"He kept on saying three, we need three," The Doctor said quickly. "What did he mean, three?"

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel," Pharmacist three told them. "You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

"This motorway," The Doctor asked. "How do I get there?"

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it." Pharmacist three smiled cheerily at them as they started back down the ghetto. "Tell you what. How about some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my loves."

"Word of advice, all of you," Bonnie shouted at them, furious. "Cash up, close down and pack your bags."

"Why's that, then?" The Pharmacist asked.

"Because as soon as we've found her, alive and well. And we will find her alive and well. Then I'm coming back, and this street is closing tonight!" She glared around at them furiously, and the smiles fell from their faces as they realised she meant it.

o.O

"Now you just settle back," The man said to the woman as they sat down at the seats in the car. "It's all going to be worth it."

Martha woke slowly, her vision fuzzy as she looked around her and took the patch from her neck.

"Yeah," the woman sighed. "The view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands. Clear blue sky. They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?"

"The houses are made of wood. There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so."

Martha looked around slowly, the couple not having noticed she was awake, and spotted the woman's gun. She grabbed it quickly and pointed it at them.

"Take me back," Martha ordered, desperation creeping into her voice. "Whoever you are, just take me back to my friends. That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble. Just take me back."

"I'm sorry," The woman said, sounding as though she meant it. "That's not a real gun."

"Yeah, well, you would say that," Martha said, and accusing smile on her face.

The woman smiled, and asked her, "Where do you get a gun from, these days? I wouldn't even know how to fire."

Martha glanced down at the gun and began to lower it. "No, nor me. Okay." She put the gun down from where she had taken it.

"What's your name?" The woman asked with a smile, trying to make up for what she and her friend had done.

"Martha," She answered, and started trying to get off the small cot they had placed her on. "Martha Jones."

"Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo," Cheen said, pointing to the man sitting in the driver's seat. "And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friends."

"Seriously?" Martha asked, coming to stand in between their chairs.

"I swear!" Cheen said. "Look." She moved her hair away from her neck to reveal another patch. "Honesty patch."

"All the same, it's still _kidnapping_!" Martha said angrily, and looked down through the windshield. "Where are we, anyway?"

"We're on the motorway," Milo answered.

"What's that, then? Fog?" Martha asked, talking about the cloudy yellow gas that surrounded them.

"That's the exhaust fumes," Cheen said, looking back at her as though there was a chance that she was stupid.

"We're going out to Brooklyn," Milo explained. "Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, because…" He cut off and smiled over at Cheen.

"Well, because of me," Cheen smiled over at Martha, though her eyes stayed on Milo. "I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy."

"Right," Martha said with an obviously fake smile. "What do I do now, _congratulate_ my kidnappers?"

"Oh, we're not _kidnappers_," Cheen said, looking awkwardly away from Martha. "Not really."

"Nope?" Martha asked sarcastically. "You're idiots! You're having a baby, and you're wearing that?"

She reached over and pulled the Honesty patch from Cheen's neck. Cheen gasped in surprise and started rubbing the spot over her neck.

"Not anymore," Martha muttered, and threw the patch behind her.

"This'll be as fast as we can," Milo said, looking reassuringly back at Martha. "We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's going to take a while, because then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct."

"It's only ten miles," Cheen said softly.

Martha sighed, and asked, "How long is it going to take?"

"About six years." Cheen shrugged as though that were noting, while Martha just stared out the windshield in shock. She didn't speak for a few moments, and then said with a deadly voice.

"What?"

"Be just in time for him to start school," Cheen smiled at Milo, thinking of their son and their future.

"No, sorry, hold on," Martha protested. "Six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?"

o.O

The Doctor unlocked a metal door and, grabbing Bonnie hand, stepped out onto a small balcony, coughing in the exhaust fumes. The stationary traffic was stacked in all directions, including up and down. Bonnie looked around in wonder and confusion, her free hand covering her mouth as the fumes entered her lungs and caused her to cough loudly. The Doctor tightened his grip on her hand, his other grabbing the rail on his other side.

But they didn't have to last long in the fumes, because the car nearest the balcony opened its door and a figure in WW2 flying jacket and helmet, goggles and a white scarf across its face looked out.

"Hey! You daft little street struts," The man spoke in an Irish accent. "What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!"

The Doctor ran across the little balcony, pulling Bonnie along beside him, and stopped, allowing her into the car first before following, shutting it quickly behind him.

The Time Lord and Lady gasped for breath coughing hard to try to expel the fumes from their lungs. The Doctor was the first to speak, turning to Bonnie and asking quickly if she was alright. She nodded in reply.

"Did you ever see the like?" The man asked.

A dark-haired woman pushed an oxygen mask at The Doctor, and he immediately pushed it onto Bonnie, who seemed to be struggling a bit more with the fumes then he was.

"Here you go," The woman said, and handed a drink over to The Doctor seeing as he didn't have the Oxygen mask.

"Just standing there, breathing it in," The man sighed. He removed the scarf and goggles, and Bonnie looked over at him curiously to see that it was a man of Catkind, much like the Sisters of Plenitude.

"There's this story," The Man started to say, "says back in the old days, on Junction forty-seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet."

"Oh, you're making it up," The woman said, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"A fifty foot head!" The man shouted. "Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Oh, stop it," The wife protested. "That's disgusting. " Bonnie could only smiled and giggle quietly as she took of the mask and handed it to The Doctor, who was still having a bit of trouble. He took a few deep gulps from the mask.

"What, did you never pick your nose?" He said, but the woman wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Bran, we're moving," she said, patting his arm.

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it," Bran said, getting behind the wheel and moving forwards, a cloud of white erupting from the exhaust pipe as the cars moved forwards a short distance.

"Twenty yards," Bran said, smiling, before he turned back to The Doctor. "We're having a good day. And who might you be, sir, Ma'am? Very well-dressed for a hitch-hiker."

Bonnie glanced down at the clothes she had pulled out from the TARDIS closet. With Martha's help, she had managed to find a nice pair of black jeans, a plain black singlet and a green lace shoulder flannel top, which she kept unbuttoned. Martha had also found a nice pair of lace-up Combat Boots for her to wear as well. It was the Perception Filter bracelet and pair of prescription glasses that finished the look.

"Thanks," The Doctor said, and Bonnie started to focus again. "Sorry, I'm the Doctor, This is Bonnie Robbins."

"Medical man!" Bran exclaimed in surprise. "My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you," Valerie smiled.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you," Brannigan said, and pointed behind him with his thumb.

The Doctor drew back a curtain to reveal a litter of kittens in a basket. Bonnie grinned in excitement, and reached down to pick up the ginger one that was sniffing at the basket.

"Ah, that's nice," The Doctor said quietly, reaching down as well to hold the back and white tabby. "Hello. How old are they?"

"Just two months," Valerie answered.

"There gorgeous," Bonnie sighed, as the ginger kitten curled up in a ball on her chest. The Doctor smiled at the scene, before turning back to Brannigan as he started again.

"Poor little souls," he said sadly. "They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway."

"What, they were born in here?" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"We couldn't stop," Valerie explained. "We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"What, you've been driving for two months?" The Doctor asked them, setting his black and white kitten back in the litter. Bonnie didn't think she could bring herself to give up the ginger just yet.

"Do I look like a teenager?" Brannigan asked, amused. "We've been driving for twelve years now."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor and Bonnie asked together.

"Yeah!" He remarked. "Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday."

"Feels like twelve years to me," Valerie joked.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you're still love me."

"Twelve years?" The Doctor asked, still not over how long it had taken them. "How far did you come? Where did you start?"

"Battery Park," Brannigan answered. "It's five miles back."

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?" Bonnie asked in shock, not believing a single word of it.

"I think she's a bit slow," Brannigan joked to Valerie.

"Where are you two from?" Valerie asked them, ignoring Brannigan though still giving him an affectionate smile.

"Never mind that," The Doctor said, starting to sound frantic. "I've got to get out. My friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I should get back to the TARDIS."

"I'm coming with you!" Bonnie shouted angrily, noting his use of the word 'I' instead of 'we.' The Doctor reached over Bonnie and pulled the door open, and they both immediately started coughing as they sucked in the fumes.

"You're too late for that," Brannigan said. "We've passed the lay-by. You're passengers now, Sonny Jim."

"When's the next lay-by?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh," Brannigan sighed, estimating. "Six months?"

"What?"

o.O

Milo's car dropped down through the rows of cars.

"How many cars are out there?" Martha asked, looking out one of the windows at all the cars surrounding them.

"I don't think anyone knows," Cheen sighed, looking as well. "Here we go. Hungry?"

Martha looked back to see that she had pulled out a biscuit like piece of food, and she took it gladly. "Oh, thanks. But how far down is it to this fast lane?"

"Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam," Milo answered. "But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumour has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour."

"Wow," Martha said sarcastically, widening her eyes for effect. "That's, like, crazy. But how are you supposed to live inside this thing? It's tiny."

"Oh, we stocked up," Cheen said, and started pointing at random things. "Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food."

Martha stopped chewing, and set the biscuit down beside her. "Okay."

"Oh, another gap," Milo said happily, well spotted. "This is brilliant."

"Car sign in," The Computer asked in that same quiet, monotone voice.

"Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much," Milo said into the two-way radio.

"Please drive safely," The computer replied.

o.O

The Doctor leant down between the two seats, using the Sonic Screwdriver to hack into the communication system.

"I need to talk to the police," he said the moment it was ready.

"Thank you for your call," The Computer said. "You have been placed on hold."

"But you're the police," The Doctor protested.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold," The Computer repeated. The Doctor threw down the little walkie-talkie and turned back to Valerie and Brannigan standing at Bonnie's die.

"Is there anyone else?" He asked them. "I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?"

"Oh now, ain't you lordly?" Brannigan said sarcastically, though he sounded slightly impressed.

"We've got to find our friend," Bonnie said firmly, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"You can't make outside calls," Valerie said, looking in sympathy at the other woman. "The motorway's completely enclosed."

"What about the other cars?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see. Who's nearby?" Brannigan flicked through the little monitor and picked up the two-way radio. "Ah, the Cassini sisters!"

The screen showed a picture of two older women and a number, 3-1-7-a-1.

"Still your hearts, my handsome girls," he said into the radio. "It's Brannigan here."

"Get off the line, Brannigan," One of the women, Alice, said. "You're a pest and a menace."

"Oh, come on, now, sisters," Brannigan protested. "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married," Alice said, and Bonnie grinned at that."

"Ooo, stop that modern talk," Brannigan laughed. "I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a couple of hitch-hikers here, calls themselves The Doctor and Bonnie."

"Hello. Sorry," The Doctor took the radio and said. "I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been car-jacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

"Wait a minute," another old woman asked, May. "Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

"Where were we?" Bonnie asked Brannigan.

"Pharmacy Town."

"Pharmacy Town," The Doctor repeated, "About twenty minutes ago."

"Let's have a look," May said, and they could hear her flicking through the pages of a book.

"Just my luck to marry a car-spotter," Alice sighed.

"In the last half hour, fifty-three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction," May told them.

"Anything more specific?" The Doctor asked quickly, but May replied in the opposite tone.

"All in good time."

Bonnie sighed, her patience struggling, and tried to stand as still as possible so as not to disturb the little kitten still on her.

"Was she car-jacked by two people?" May asked.

"Yes, she was, yeah."

"There we are," May said finally. "Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six."

"That's it!" The Doctor shouted. "So how do we find them?"

"Ah," May sighed sadly. "Now there I'm afraid I can't help."

"Call them on this thing," Bonnie said hopefully, gesturing to the radio. "We've got their number. Diamond six."

"But not if they're designated fast lane," Brannigan said, then explained at their confused and annoyed looks. "It's a different class."

"You could try the police," May suggested lightly.

"They put me on hold," The Doctor replied.

"You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else," Alice said, and Bonnie groaned in frustration. _How _could there be _no one _else?

"Thank you," The Doctor said quietly, and handed the radio back to Brannigan. Bonnie frowned out the window, but turned back as The Doctor took hold of her spare hand, her other wrapped under the kitten.

The Doctor smiled at her, and said, "We'll get her back…"

Bonnie just frowned at him and he moved his hand to put around her, her head resting sadly on his shoulder.

o.O

In Milo's car, the three of them were still heading downwards.

"See?" Milo said, pointing to the monitor happily. "Another ten layers to go. We're scorching."

He was interrupted as a distant growling sounded.

"What's that?" Martha asked, the small smile disappearing from her face as it happened again. "It's coming from underneath."

"It's that noise, isn't it?" Cheen said, putting her hand on Milo's arm. "It's like Kate said. The stories, they're true."

"What stories?" Martha asked.

"It's the sound of the air vents. That's all," Milo said simply, "The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents."

"No, but the stories are much better," Cheen protested. "They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you."

There was another distant roar.

"But like I said," Milo continued, though he didn't sound as confident now. "Air vents. Going down to the next layer."

"Except look out there," Martha argued. "Does it look like the air vents are working?"

"No," Cheen muttered.

"So what's that, then?" Martha whispered to Milo.

"Nah," Milo dismissed them. "Kid stuff. Car four six five diamond six, on descent."

o.O

"We've got to go to the fast lane," The Doctor told Brannigan. "Take us down."

Brannigan shock his head, no. "Not a million years," He refused.

"You've got enough passengers," Bonnie told him, trying to encourage him. They needed to get to Martha.

"I'm still not going."

"She's alone and she's lost," Bonnie told him, trying to get him to sympathise. "She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down."

"That's a no. And that's final," Valerie declared. "I'm not risking the children down there."

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, looking between the couple. "What's the risk? What happens down there?"

"We're not discussing it," Valerie said quickly, holding her hands up in refusal. "The conversation is closed."

"So we keep on driving," The Doctor said, gesturing towards the millions of cars ahead of them.

"Yes, we do," Brannigan answered.

"For how long?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Till the journey's end," Brannigan replied strongly back, determination in his gaze.

The Doctor sighed, and quickly grabbed the radio handset. "Mrs Cassini, this is the Doctor," he said. "Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first," Alice replied. "It's been twenty-three years now."

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" The Doctor asked. There was silence on the other end of the line, and even in Brannigan's car. The answer was obvious.

No.

**_To be continued…_**

**So that's finished. All in a few hours I am very proud of myself. I'm so relieved to get this done before the end of the school holidays, because when that goes back, I won't be able to write as much with all the homework and assignments. Also, I might be getting my first job soon! I just handed im my first few resumes ever. And I know, it's highly doubtful that I'll get a job the first few times around, but I'm still excited. I've only handed them in to two places though, and I'm going to wait to hear back from then before I hand more in to anywhere else.**

**So wish me luck and thanks for reading!**


	6. Gridlock - Part 2

**So of you are reading this then it is fairly obvious that you are back for a new chapter. I've just started this in the morning before school and it's 7:18 AM. I'm not usually even awake by this time to get to school. Well that's something great about having three brothers, one of them is bound to wake you up by not shutting up. Also thanks to all of those people that reviewed, even though it has only been three different people. So thanks NicoleR85, Lady Artimes Blaine and watergoddesskasey. It's been your reviews that have kept me writing.**

There was a slight sound of static before May's small reply came back.

"I'm not sure," The old woman said quickly, her voice shaking slightly as she came to realise, in her head, that The Doctor was right.

"Look at your notes," The Doctor encouraged her. "Any police?"

"Not as such," May replied just as quickly. Bonnie reached over The Doctor and took the radio, asking the old women, and the people in Brannigan's car as well

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official. Ever."

There was more silence before May said back to them, in denial, "I can't keep a note of everything."

"What if there's no one out there?" Bonnie whispered clearly. She looked up over at The Doctor worry in her eyes, and he reflected the look right back. But her gaze was ripped away as Brannigan tore the radio from her hand.

"Stop it," he shouted. "The Cassini's were doing you a favour."

"Someone's got to ask," The Doctor said, "because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"There's a whole city above us," Brannigan argued, trying to use evidence that wasn't helping at all. "The mighty city state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case, where are they, hmm?" Bonnie asked, leaning down so she could look him in the eyes. "What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever."

"Shut up!" Valerie shouted, "Just shut up!" Bonnie sat back at her outburst, frowning in annoyance at how stubborn they were, and The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder for a split second in reassurance. Bonnie just sighed and set the still sleeping kitten back down with its brothers and sisters.

Then there was a crackle of static, and the blonde news reporter appeared once more on the monitor. "This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again," She said with a bright smile. "The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

"You think you and your friend know us so well, Doctor," Brannigan said up to him from his seat. "But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other."

"This is for all of you out there on the roads," Sally continued and a fake frown was on her face as she said. "We're so sorry. Drive safe."

A soft melody began to play, and Brannigan and Valerie joined in softly, singing, "On a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross, the emblem of suffering and shame." Bonnie was surprised to feel a tear curve down her cheeks, singing softly along to the song she had known for a god hundred years now.

She sighed as she continued on with them, "And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best for a world of lost sinners was slain. So I'll cherish the old rugged cross, till my trophies at last I lay down. I will cling to the old rugged cross, and exchange it some day for a crown."

o.O

"Fast lane access," The Computer said as the song came to an end, and Milo smiled at Cheen with joy. "Please drive safely."

"We made it," Milo grinned in excitement, though Martha found it hard to join in. "The fast lane."

He steered the car down to the fast lane, at level 50, way beneath all of the other cars on the motorway.

o.O

After the song had finished, Bonnie had wiped the tears from her cheeks before The Doctor had seen. But he had been watching her throughout the songs duration, and rubbed her shoulder calmingly before turning to Brannigan and Valerie.

"If you won't take me," The Doctor said quickly to them, "I'll go down on my own." Anger laced his tone, which was a surprising change from the reassuring smile he had thrown Bonnie's way. But now he grabbed her hand softly, and pulled her along to the small square hatch in the bottom of the car, allowing them access to the rest of the motorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked from his seat as The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and soniced the lock around the hatch. The trapdoor in the car fell open.

"Finding my own way," The Doctor answered immediately, not glancing up at him for more than a moment. "I usually do."

"Capsule open," The Computer said, moments after the hatch had fallen open to reveal the rest of the motor way beneath them. Bonnie and The Doctor looked down as a car stopped directly beneath them.

"Here we go," The Doctor sighed, before standing up quickly and pulling his coat off. He threw it to Valerie, who only just managed to keep a hold of it in her surprise.

"Look after this," The Doctor ordered, and stopped for a moment as he reminisced. "I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

"But you can't jump," Valerie argued against them, thinking it was practically suicide. Bonnie was coming close to thinking it was the same thing. What if the car moved just as they jumped, or one of them landed wrong and broke something. Not that the latter would matter, the both of them could just use their regenerate energy to restore it to normal. But that would completely blow Bonnie's cover.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie," Bonnie said, trying to sound reassuring but failing quite miserably. "Right now, I'm having kittens."

Brannigan stared at the both of them thoughtfully, before commenting lightly, "This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you."

"Hardly know her," The Doctor said offhandedly. "I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then."

Without warning, The Doctor launched himself out of the hatch onto the car below, landing with only a slightly fumble on his feet.

"He's completely insane!" Valerie shouted, and turned her eyes to Bonnie. "You can't go after him!"

"You just watch me!" Bonnie shouted back, and fell through. The feeling of floating through air only lasted a few moments, before her feet hit the car below and The Doctor's arms grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady. The woman breathed a sigh of exhilaration, which ended abruptly in a cough as the exhaust fumes once again started to affect them.

The Doctor, after letting go, soniced open the roof hatch and dropped in on a man with very pale skin, wearing a white suit. Bonnie followed quickly, landing by The Doctor's side once more but with much more ease.

"Capsule open," The white man's computer said in its monotonous voice.

"Who the hell are you?" The white man himself shouted, but The Doctor made up a quick excuse to get them out of the situation.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol," he shouted. "We're doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?"

"Well, not very much," The white man answered, though he still sounded quite surprised. His words were wasted, however, as The Doctor focused on getting the hatch open. "Junction Five's been closed for three years."

"Thank you," The Doctor said automatically. "Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!"

He opened the floor hatch and hung from the edge until the next car stopped underneath him. Then he let go, and Bonnie quickly took his place, letting herself fall down once more, and for The Doctor to catch her around the waist.

He soniced the roof hatch quickly, and allowed Bonnie down first, the both of them coughing slightly. Bonnie landed in the car, The Doctor beside her, to see that this one had two young Asian Women in it.

"Capsule open," The Computer said, then repeated itself as The Doctor opened up the floor hatch.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Bonnie said, clearing her throat as she did so. "Your comments have been noted." Then she spotted two bandanas, and picking them up, asked, "Do you mind if I borrow these?"

She threw one to The Doctor without an answer, and wrapped it around her mouth as a mask to more of the fumes out.

"Not my colour, but thank you very much," The Doctor said, and jumped through the hatch once more, Bonnie straight after him.

"Capsule open."

The two of them dropped down into another car, and Bonnie gasped and grimaced in shock. Sitting in the drivers and passengers seats was a completely naked couple, one reading and the other driving. They both uttered small screams as the Time Lord and Lady dropped down.

"Ooo!" The Doctor gasped, slightly embarrassed and awkward "Don't mind us," he said, and they went straight through to the next car, who just happened to be occupied by a man that was completely red.

"Capsule open."

And so they went on.

o.O

"Try again," Cheen said.

Milo tapped Exit 1 on the monitor, the three passengers watching hopefully.

"Brooklyn turnoff one, closed," The Computer said.

"Try the next one," Cheen said desperately.

"Brooklyn turnoff two, closed."

Cheen sighed, and looked over at Milo and Martha. "What do we do?" She asked them softly.

"We'll keep going round," Milo said after some hesitation. "We'll do the whole loop, and by the time we come back round, they'll be open."

Suddenly, there was a Growl, then a shudder, and Martha, Cheen and Milo looked around slightly.

"You're still calling that air vents?" Martha asked, wondering just how stubborn and oblivious Milo could be. At least she was starting to sway Cheen.

"What else could it be?" Milo asked her, almost shouting as he _really _started to worry.

"What the hell is that?" Cheen asked softly, as though thinking that _it _could hear her.

"It's just the hydraulics," Milo answered, though he didn't sound quite convinced himself.

"It sounds like it's alive," Martha said effortlessly, not really sounding the slightest bit scared.

"It's all exhaust fumes out there," Milo argued. "Nothing could breathe in that."

_"__Calling Car four six five diamond six. Repeat, calling Car four six five diamond six."_

Milo quickly reached out for the two-way radio as a voice, Javit's, came through.

"This is Car four six five diamond six," Milo answered quickly. "Who's that? Where are you?"

_"__I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?" _

"We only have permission to go down," Milo answered. "We need The Brooklyn Flyover."

_"__It's closed. Go back up."_

"We can't," Milo said. "We'll just go round."

_"__Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed. We're stuck down here, and there's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it? _

Martha heard a feint roar over the intercom, and felt the fear run through her as worried for the other people.

"That's the air vents," Milo protested, hoping that if he said it enough times it might come true. But not even he was believing it now.

_"__Jehovah, what are you? Some stupid kid? Get out of here!"_

There was a loud them from over the radio, and some rustling noises.

"What was that?" Milo asked frantically.

_"__I can't move!"_ The woman cried. _"They've got us!"_

"But what's happening?" Milo shouted.

"What's got you?" Martha shouted as well. "What is it?"

_"__Hang on. It's here,"_ The woman gasped. "_Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here!"_

"Can you hear me?" Milo asked, and when there was no answer, he said, "Hello?"

"Just drive!" Martha shouted, Cheen remaining silent. "Do what she said. Get us out of here!"

Milo looked at her. "But where?"

"Just straight ahead. And fast!"

"What is it?" Cheen practically cried. "What's out there? What is it?"

o.O

The Doctor and Bonnie jumped down to the next car, and immediately saw a man with a bowler hat and pinstripe suit.

"Capsule open."

"Excuse me, is that legal?" The Gent asked them poshly, looking back at them from his seat.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever," The Doctor gasped, and asked him, leaning on the passenger seat. "Have you got any water?"

"Certainly," The Gent said, leaning over to a little water cooler and pouring out a drink for him and Bonnie. "Never let it be said I've lost my manners."

He handed over two tiny cones of water.

"Is this the last layer?" Bonnie asked, and sculled down the water in one go.

"We're right at the bottom," the Gent answered. "Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?" The Doctor asked.

"They don't know that we have three passengers," The Gent answered.

The Doctor sighed and said slightly angry, "Couldn't we just cheat?"

"Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system," The Gent replied, and pushed on the steering wheel. "The wheel would lock."

"Then excuse me."

The Doctor turned and started to open the floor hatch, Bonnie by his side and thinking of how incredibly stupid it would be to jump. She would rather go herself before letting The Doctor.

"You can't jump," The Gent said, getting up from his seat to go over to them. He glanced down through the hatch as well, and said, "It's a thousand feet down."

"No, I just want to look," The Doctor said, just as a growl vibrated through the air.

"What's that noise?" Bonnie asked, her eyes meeting The Doctor's as they wondered together.

The Gent said quite spookily, a worried layer to his voice, "I try not to think about it."

"What are those lights?" The Doctor seemed to ask himself. "What's down there? I just need to see."

Quite suddenly, The Doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed it straight at the car computer. The light on the end flashed blue.

"There must be some sort of ventilation," he said. "If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze."

He started moving around the small car, grabbing objects and started connecting wires together. Bonnie watched for a few moments, impressed with his ingenious creation.

"That's it!" He abruptly shouted, as he connected the last two wires. "Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look."

"What are those shapes?" The Gent asked, as the three of them looked down through the hatch. They could see that looked like gigantic crabs, snapping their massive claws up at the cars above, but not being able to reach.

"They're alive," Bonnie sighed softly, her brow furrowed at the cruelty of it. Although they thrived in fumes like this, there was far too many below them to be comfortable.

"What the hell are they?" The Gent asked, slightly horrified at the sight.

Bonnie looked up once more to meet The Doctor's gaze, and together they said:

"Macra."

o.O

"Go faster!" Cheen shrieked as there was a crash from the Macra's claws against the car. Martha was flung around slightly from the impact, not actually being in a real seat.

"I'm at top speed!" Milo shouted back, focusing on weaving the car through the grabbing claws.

"No access above," The computer said as Milo tried to steer up. The man himself grabbed the two way radio and shouted into it.

"But this is an emergency!"

"Thank you for your call," The Police. "You have been placed on hold."

"Turn everything off," Martha shouted suddenly.

Milo looked back at her as though she were crazy, and scoffed, "You've got to be joking."

"But listen," Martha argued, "it's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines, the sound, or the heat, or the light. I don't know. Turn everything off. They might not be able to find us."

"What if you're wrong?" Milo asked worriedly.

"It can't be worse than this!" Martha shouted back. "Just do it!"

The car went dark as Milo turned off the engines, and slowly outside went quiet as well, the Macra calming down.

"They've stopped," Cheen breathed, though terror still laced her voice.

"Yeah, but they're still out there," Milo noted.

Cheen stayed silent for a few moments, before turning back to Martha and asked, "How did you think of that?"

"I saw it on a film," She answered sheepishly, though her face fell as she said. "They used to do it in submarines. The trouble is, I can't remember what they did next."

"Well, you'd better think of something," Milo told them, "because we've lost the air-con. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe."

Martha glanced at him. "How long have we got?"

"Eight minutes, maximum."

o.O

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food," The Doctor informed them, though rather just The Gent given Bonnie already knew.

"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me," The Gent commented glancing down at the Macra for a brief second.

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts," Bonnie said, and The Doctor once again looked impressed. "But they're still hungry and my friend's down there."

The three of them looked up as there was a clang from the roof.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" The Gent shouted, getting back to his feet in annoyance.

The Doctor smiled slightly and nudged Bonnie's arm as a cat-woman dropped down through the roof hatch.

"We've invented a sport," he said to Bonnie, but the smile fell from his face as the cat-woman said to him.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find."

"No guns," The Gentleman shouted at the sight. "I'm not having guns!" Bonnie found it difficult not to agree with him.

The Cat lady looked at him, and said, "I only brought this in case of pirates." Then she turned to The Doctor and said quite urgently, "Doctor, you've got to come with me."

The Doctor stared at her, his brow furrowed. "Do I know you?"

The Cat Lady smiled sadly. "You haven't aged at all," she sighed. "Time has been less kind to me."

Realisation dawned on him, and The Doctor hugged her as he shouted, "Novice Hame!" Then he pulled back with a frown and stared sternly at her. "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

Novice Hame smiled excitedly at him. "I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere," The Doctor refused blatantly, "You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there. This is Bonnie by the way."

Novice Hame looked at the young Time Lady with a nod, then staring at The Doctor, said clearly, "You've got to come with me right now."

"No, no, no, you're coming with me," The Doctor said. "We've got more than enough passengers now."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Novice Hame said. "But the situation is even worse than you can imagine."

And suddenly she grabbed both The Doctor's and Bonnie's wrists tightly, not even giving them the chance to break free before she spoke.

"Transport," She said lightly.

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor shouted, trying to free his wrist. "Don't you dare!" But it was too late.

They beamed away, leaving the City Gent by himself, and only moments later, The Doctor, Novice Hame and Bonnie were picking themselves up off the rubbish strewn grown.

"Oh! Rough teleport. Ow," The Doctor commented, rubbing an aching back as he turned to Hame and shouted, "You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha."

Hame looked at him sadly, and said, "I only had the power for one trip."

"Then get some more!" The Doctor shouted, while Bonnie just looked around and asked.

"Where are we?"

"High above, in the over-city," Novice Hame answered, and The Doctor immediately jumped at that.

"Good," He said. "Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!"

Novice Hame shook her head sadly. "But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them," She said, and used her teleport bracelet to turn on the lights. The senate was populated by skeletons, and the Time Lord and Lady looked around in surprise.

"They died, Doctor," The Cat-lady said. "The city died."

Bonnie, still looking around in horror, breathed out, "How long's it been like this?" And Novice Hame glanced sadly at her as she responded.

"Twenty four years."

"All of them? Everyone?" The Doctor asked, though more to himself, before turning to the cat-lady and asking, "What happened?"

"A new chemical," Novice Hame sighed, folding her hands together as she led them through a few rooms. "A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city." Novice Hame turned to stare compassionately at him. "Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

The Doctor looked at her, and guessed, "So the whole thing down there is running on automatic."

"There's not enough power to get them out," Novice Hame confirmed. "We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

Bonnie caught this immediately, and perking up in interest she asked, "Who's we? How did you survive?"

"He protected me," Novice Hame said to Bonnie, smiling lightly before she turned back to The Doctor. "And he has waited for you, these long years."

_'__Doctor.'_

They all heard the voice in their heads, and with an excited almost squeak, Bonnie shouted, alongside The Doctor of course, "The Face of Boe!" Together they ran around a corner and spotted that big old face in his metal jar, looking a little worse for wear but the same as ever. Bonnie grinned happily, she hadn't seen him for a few centuries.

_'__I knew you would come,' _the face said in their minds, and Novice Hame came around on the other side of the tank as they knelt at his side.

"Back in the old days," Hame started, "I was made his nurse as penance for my sin."

The Doctor sighed heavily as he asked, "Old friend, what happened to you?"

'_Failing,' _Boe said simply.

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke," Hame said. "But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

Bonnie sighed sadly as she sat back on her heels. "So he saved them…" She whispered.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe," Novice Hame told her. "He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there." The Doctor said. "You could have called for help."

Hame shook her head. "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

"So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years," The Doctor deduced, sharing a quite sad glance with Bonnie at how lonely it sounded.

"We had no choice," Novice Hame said defensively.

"Yes, you did!" Bonnie protested, her voice rising as did her emotions.

_'__Save them, Doctor, Bonnie. Save them.'_

o.O

"How much air's left?" Cheen asked softly, sweat tricking down her forehead and causing her hair to stick to her neck. The other two weren't much better, panting from the heat and lack of oxygen.

"Two minutes," Milo answered, and Martha said sadly, with hope that she didn't quite believe in.

"There's always the Doctor. Those friend of mine. They might think of something."

"Martha," Milo glanced at her over the seat, and with a sort expression, tried to break it to her, "no one's coming."

"They looked kind of nice," Cheen said absentmindedly, staring out the foggy window into the smog pervading the motorway.

"They're a bit more than that. Bonnie is brilliant, and The Doctor's a bit…" She trailed off, and Cheen looked over at her to ask softly.

"Are you and him..?" She didn't finished her sentence, waiting for Martha to finish it off.

"Sometimes I think he likes me," Martha said softly, "but sometimes I just think he needs someone with him. Anyway, if he was going to be with anyone, it would be Bonnie. Just met her, and you should see the way he looks at her…"

Noticing the slightly disappointed look on the other girls face, Cheen spoke up, effectively changing the subject, "I never even asked. Where's home?"

"It's a long way away," Martha said, and Cheen winced, sad that she had changed it to an even touchier subject. "I didn't really think. I just followed the Doctor, and they don't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know."

Sensing her sadness, the subject was once again changed, by Milo this time. "So, er, who is he, then, this Doctor?" he asked.

"I don't know," Martha shrugged. "Not Bonnie either. Well, not really. There's so much he never says."

Cheen sighed, and said, "But that means that the only hope right now is in complete strangers. Well, that's no use."

"It is, though, because you haven't seen the things they can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns, and I've got the Doctor, and now Bonnie I guess."

"Right," Milo said strongly, and turned the car back on.

"Systems back online," The Computer said.

Milo breathed a shaky breathe and said, "Good luck." "

"And you," Martha agreed, and they flew off threw the snatching claws.

o.O

Back in the Senate, both The Doctor and Bonnie had gotten to work on the computers, both fiddling around with wires and typing in commands to override the systems. For Bonnie, the process took a tad longer, given she didn't have the aid of a trusty Sonic Screwdriver.

"Car four six five diamond six," Bonnie muttered, glancing at the screen while the Doctor worked on the circuit board. Suddenly, she let out a shout, "Doctor Stop! It still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good." She grinned happily, and shouted, "Hands off Novice Hame, hold that in place." The Cat-lady rushed over from Boe's side, holding down a lever, while Bonnie rushed through the cables, keeping them straight. The Doctor watched her move, impressed, as she moved over to his side. "Think, think, think, think," She shouted at herself. "Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid."

"There isn't enough power!" Novice Hame shouted at her in confusion, though hope was glimmering in her voice at the other woman's confidence.

"Oh, you've got power," She protested in mock hurt, then grinned as she added. "You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people."

"So what are you going to do?" Hame asked her.

With a grin, the Doctor and Bonnie ran over to a massive lever, and shouted, "This!"

There was a brief rushing noise, as power surged throughout the planet, and then the lights went.

Bonnie stared in horror around the place, as The Doctor shouted angrily, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

_'__Doctor.' _

"Yeah, hold on, not now," The Doctor ignored him.

_'__I give you my last…' _

There was a soft sigh, and Bonnie and The Doctor looked around in confusion as the lights flickered back on, only realising the cause for it a few moments later.

"Hame, look after him," The Doctor shouted as he and Bonnie moved around the room, keeping the power running for long enough to power the city. "Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!"

Rushing over to a monitor, the Doctor picked up a microphone and said to the invisible audience. "Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor. And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now. I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast! We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way."

o.O

Back in car four six five diamond six, Martha, Cheen and Milo were staring at the monitor and The Doctor, hope lighting up their expressions as well as anticipation as he shouted, "Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Martha! Drive up!"

"That's the Doctor!" Martha squealed happily, pointing at the screen as though it weren't obvious. But she couldn't keep the grin off her face, they were saved!

"We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" Milo shouted in worry, trying to look up through the windscreen and the smog to the upper levels.

"Just do as he says!" Martha shouted. "Go up!"

"You've got access above. Now go!" The Doctor shouted from the monitor, and with a sigh of hope, Milo steered the car up and out of reach of the Macra, waiting at any moment to smash into another vehicle.

And the sun was shining on their faces, causing them to squint their eyes as Cheen shouted, "It's daylight. Oh my God, that's the sky. The real sky."

"He did it!" Martha shouted, then thinking some, shouted once more, "I told you, they did it!"

o.O

"You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. And don't forget I want that coat back," The Doctor continued on, pressing a few buttons so it was specifically to Brannigan's car that he was heard, and therefore could hear back.

"I reckon that's a fair bar gain, sir," Brannigan replied with joy.

"And Car four six five diamond six," Bonnie said into the little microphone. "I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate."

They could hear the grin in Martha's voice as she said, "On my way."

"It's been quite a while since I saw you, Martha Jones," The Doctor muttered, but was interrupted as Hame screamed out 'Doctor; and the looked over to see that a big crack had spread through Boe's tank. Bonnie, The Doctor and Hame watched, powerless to stop it, as Boe's tank exploded, water flooding around their feet as his head fell to the floor.

Bonnie knelt down by the big faces side, just as there was a shout from the other room from Martha, calling out, "Doctor? Bonnie?"

"Over here," The Doctor called back to her, soft but loud in the grief he was feeling at his friend's imminent death.

"Doctor!" Martha shouted, reeling around the corner as she asked, "What happened out there?" Then she spotted The Face of Boe, out of his tank, on the ground, with her friends and Novice Hame by his side.

"What's that?" She asked softly, coming to a stand-still behind Bonnie and The Doctor.

"It's the Face of Boe," Bonnie said softly, as The Doctor stood to take Martha's hand lead her forwards to his side.

"It's all right," he said. "Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me."

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying," Hame whispered.

The Doctor, knowing it was true but still trying to cheer her up, said softly, "No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left." It sounded as though he were trying to convince himself, and not only the cat.

_"__It's good to breathe the air once more," _Boe whispered into their minds, and Martha asked with a small gasp.

"Who is he?"

"I don't even know," The Doctor said. "Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

_"__Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most." _

"The legend says more…" Hame whispered, but The Doctor shook his head and said sternly.

"Don't. There's no need for that."

Hame continued anyway, saying in the same tone, "It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."

"Yeah, but not yet," The Doctor said, and with a small humourless smile asked, "Who needs secrets, eh?"

_"__I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor." _

"That's why we have to survive," The Doctor said. "Both of us. Don't go…"

_"__I must,"_ Boe sighed. _"But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone. She is closer than you think." _

Boe breathed out for one last time, a long strong breathe, and closed his eyes. Hame wept, Martha bowed her head, Bonnie tensed at his last words, and The Doctor glanced up at Bonnie in curiosity, a thick layer of sadness still clouding his eyes.

o.O

"All closed down," The Doctor noted as he and his companions walked back through the alleyway in the under city back towards the Tardis.

"Happy?" Martha asked.

"Happy happy. New New York can start again." The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around as he added, "And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off."

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?" She asked. "You're not alone."

"I don't know," The Doctor, ignoring once more then only slightly hidden nervous glance Bonnie shot him. He saw it out of the corner of his eye, but opted to ignore it for now, assuming it was just because she was worried about The Face of Boe. He still didn't know how she knew him.

"You've got us," Martha said hopefully. "Is that what he meant?"

The Doctor sighed, and said with a small shake of his head, "I don't think so. Sorry."

Offended, Martha asked with her arms crossed, "Then what?"

"Doesn't matter." The Doctor didn't notice her angry stare. "Back to the Tardis, off we go."

Martha stayed still for a moment, before straightening up a chair and siting down, arms and legs crossed. Bonnie joined her side, standing by her as The Doctor turned and noticed their stance.

"All right, are you staying?" The Doctor asked, though there was slight sadness in his voice at the idea, sadness that he hid well from Martha but not so much from Bonnie, the latter who which crossed her arms as well and shook her head, saying.

"Till you talk to us properly, yes."

Martha agreed with a nod, adding, "He said last of your kind. What does that mean?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk," Martha said. "You never say. Why not?"

_'__Fast falls the eventide.' _

Bonnie looked up as the singing reached them, and whispered softly, "It's the city."

_'__The darkness deepens.' _

"They're singing," she added.

_'__Lord, with me abide. When other helpers fail.' _

The Doctor looked deeply at his two companions, and said honestly, "I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

Martha looked sadly at him, and asked bluntly, "What happened?"

_'__Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day.' _

The Doctor sighed, and pulled up another two chairs, one for himself and one for the hidden Time Lady. He patted the chair beside him, and she took a seat, never taking her eyes from his face as she waited for the explanation that she already knew.

"There was a war," The Doctor started. "A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song…"

_'__The darkness deepens. Lord, with me abide.'_

**I know this took me forever to finish this and get it up, but I've been working on a lot of stories at the moment and I only just got around to actually working on it. I Hope you like, and the next chapter should be up hopefully faster than it took to get this one up. **


End file.
